Something Just Like This
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?
1. Chapter 1

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**It is no theory; that many worlds exist outside of your own...is true. The dimensions are entangled webs of alternate timelines that are born of many worlds. Where you may be a young gallant warrior in one, you'd exist a street merchant in another. However, what remains the same in all worlds...there is always Magic.**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Run Kagome~!"_

_Flashes of red mingled with violet and pink. A scream echoed in her head and she turned towards the high-pitched sound but was only met with shadows that crawled along the forestry._

_The world suddenly spun out of control and a voice yelled out in shock. "What was tha- ah! NO! THE SHIKON~! AUGH-~!"_

**-x-x-x-**

A shock of cold sweat and a jolt of fear had a young girl bolting upright suddenly. Her eyes, blurred from sleep, traveled around the tent she had been laying in before she crawled backwards a bit. Stumbling to her feet, she caught her bottoms before they fell from around her waist completely. Her eyes adjusting slowly but surely to her surroundings as she forced herself to wake up and become a bit more alert. Moving towards the opening of the tent, she stared out in wonderment and confusion. _"Where am I?"_

Blue eyes looked cautiously around the camp, taking in the primitive dishes and tents. The sleeping cots and clothes worn by the women and men in the camp. They'd yet to see she'd woken. Looking at her clothes, she scrunched her brow up at the difference in clothes.

Besides the brighter colors, she was holding her bottoms tightly so that they didn't fall to her feet. She couldn't understand the loose fit. When she tried to think of how she got there, or why she was wearing such clothes, she couldn't decipher the strange images in her head. Finding her memories difficult to piece together, she chose to stay in the tent. Turning back to the cot, she sat back down and pulled the red ribbon from her hair, scrunching up the back of her bright red bottoms before tying the ribbon around the excess fabric in a tight bow. "It looks like I have a bunny tail." She said, glancing back at the red puff of fabric.

"Ah, she...is awake."

Turning quickly towards the voice, she found a man with wavy grey hair and kind warm grey eyes standing before her in faded taupe robes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iseldir. Who might you be?"

She'd known this answer when she'd woken, though little else came to her, just bits of broken pieces. "Kagome..."

"Kagome. Your name is not one I'm familiar with in these lands. Tell me Kagome, what were you doing out in the middle of the Forest of Ascertir? Where are your parents?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know. I... don't remember anything. I know my name, but everything else seems jumbled." She brought her eyes down to the red marring her white top, it was loose on her as much as her bottoms had been. She pulled the top tighter around her small frame and trembled a bit. _"I don't know." _The soft scared whisper that passed her lips was plenty an answer for Iseldir.

"Do not worry yourself, all will become clear in time. I'm sure of it." He smiled in kind to her, "for now, I will have one of the young ladies help you into some better fitted clothes."

She thanked him, grateful for his kindness as he left the tent to call on a woman to aid her. Once a young lady came to her side, she was quickly helped into a dress like robe of burgundy with a taupe sash tied around her waist.

"Right, there you are!" The woman smiled, "now, I'll grab you some stew, you settle yourself and I'll be back."

"...thank you."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Months Later)**

In the sun's setting, many were gathered in prayer.

"_Grant, O Great Spirit; Thy Protection  
And in protection, strength;  
And in strength, understanding;  
And in understanding, knowledge;  
And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice;  
And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it;  
And in that love, the love of all existences;  
And in the love of all existences, the love of Great Spirit  
The Earth, our mother, and all goodness."_

The words were like a whispered song on the wind as Kagome finished speaking them from alongside Eonus, a lady of the camp. She heard shuffling from back behind and turned her eyes to see what was going on, Iseldir and a few others were preparing to leave.

"_Eyes forward, Kagome."_ The wispy voice of the woman beside her came, and she turned back to see she'd not even opened her eyes.

Sighing, she continued to pray to the Mother Earth, and the Great Spirit. She had learned much in her short time in the camp. She'd found herself saddled with unique talents that would have her killed should anyone outside the Camp ever learn of them. Or so she was told. Peeking from beneath her closed lid, she slowly stood and stepped back from the prayer circle before she tiptoed away. _"Iseldir? What's going on?" _Whispering so not to distract the women from their prayers.

He chuckled at her mischievous personality. He'd gotten onto her many times for trying to avoid her lessons in healing. Once they had learned of her talent for it, he'd wanted her to be well practiced in the art. Healing/Visions such were the gifts she'd demonstrated since he'd brought her to their camp two months ago. "A child Druid is calling out to us," he smiled down at the young girl who he'd taken into his camp.

It was midnight, and a small group stood together as they waited for their Camp Chief to join them. "A child? Somebody my age?" No longer whispering, she drew exasperated looks from the women around the campfire.

"Around the same age, yes."

Kagome's smile widened, "can I come along, Iseldir?" She watched as his eyes took on a look of uncertainty. "Oh please?!" When he laughed a bit and held out his hand, she ran over and took it. Getting her way as the group of four made their way through the forest to whatever meeting place they were heading.

Within twenty or so minutes, Kagome was standing under the moonlight in the middle of the forest. A strong cherry like scent with an undertone of vanilla feathered around her and she looked for the source of the sweet smell. Smiling, she crouched down by some petite white and purple flowers that flourished in abundance on a bush with large leaves.

"Those are Heliotropes, they represent devotion to a lover or to a cause...they are often used by The Vates. Placing them under your pillow can help encourage prophetic dreams, especially related to finding lost things and people."

She didn't quite understand some of what he was saying, but she understood that the flower was useful..._small_ and useful. "It's so small though...can it really be so useful?"

"Size has nothing to do with the hidden strengths one can carry. Those are but a few of its uses," Iseldir smiled, "pick some, and I will discuss it in further detail come the suns first light."

She did as he told her, small fingers curling around the base of one plant and pulling until the root was completely removed from the soil it grew. Smiling, she relaxed in the scent when she was pulled from the moment by a _snap_ of a branch. The sound echoed in the forest and she turned in a fright. Her eyes wide; much like a doe, she stared frozen as a man made himself known...and by his side, a child. The first she'd seen since she was found by Iseldir. Moving closer to the man who was caring for her, she watched the boy move towards them and watched Iseldir take him in hand. Moving towards the group, she stepped behind Iseldir and peered past him at the boy, then the man.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us."

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you."

Kagome stared at the one named _Arthur Pendragon _curiously as he spoke, she moved a bit and caught his eyes. When he smiled a crooked smile in her direction, she ducked behind the Camp Chief a bit but smiled back. Raising her hand and moving her fingers in a slight _greeting_.

"I wasn't aware that the Druids had so many children in their camps,"

"We have many children throughout the camps, though I only have these two in mine."

"May I have your name, before you go?" He directed the question to the boy who turned his eyes to Iseldir.

An exchange was made, and Iseldir smiled and nodded, "it's alright."

"My name is Mordred."

"Good luck, Mordred."

Kagome watched the boy for a few moments as stared back at Arthur, she turned her eyes to the man one last time before one of the other Druids placed a hand on her shoulder to usher her along. Pulling her hood over her head, she waved farewell before she too turned away from the man. Carefully cradling the flowers she'd pulled up, she returned to camp with her _family_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I'm not going to even justify my writing this fic. At the moment, I have eleven chapters finished, I'm going to keep writing but I will only update this story every Saturday. Happy Weekend~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Circa 499-**_

_**[DRUID CAMP - Early Evening - Spring/Creek]**_

The sun was setting in the sky, warming the water that two kids were sitting by. A gentle creek that bubbled in excitement from time to time. Small fish swam against the creeks current, common shiners and brook trout. Leaning forward, black hair grazed against the moving waters as a hand reached in with a vial.

"Kagome, wait!"

Pulling back, Kagome looked over to the young boy, "what is it?"

He held his hand out towards the water, his eyes glistened gold and she turned to see the water ripple before forming a spherical orb of water in the air.

"Wow...Mordred, could you teach me?" Kagome leaned in and touched her finger gently to the ball of water levitating above the creek.

"Can you not use your magic to do such things?" He asked.

She shook her head, her hands glowing pink as she placed them against the water sphere. "I can only heal really, using my abilities, though Iseldir thinks I will grow into some greater power." She laughed, sobering, her smile softened as she watched the water take on the familiar glow of her magic. "I can also create healing water...which is why we are down here." Taking the vial she'd had moments ago, she held it towards the sphere and Mordred used his magic to guide the water into the crystal vessel. they repeated this with a few more vials. "Iseldir wants some just in case. He says it's really effective in cases of emergency." She placed three of the four vials back in her bag, though she stared at the fourth one thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"Why are people afraid of magic?"

A question Mordred had found himself wondering, time and time again. He himself was only a child, yet the King would have him burned at the stake should it be discovered that he could use magic. "I don't know. I guess, it's different, so it's dangerous."

"Well, that's just silly. No two man are alike, so that would make everyone dangerous." She laughed as she stood and held out a hand to her friend. They had become quite close over the course of three months, neither really having family, they clung to one another's company. She had learned of the death of his father, by the hands of King Uther, of course. The terrors that she'd been told of had frightened her beyond comprehension. His reign of fear and death had washed over the lands, and she was terrified at the idea that one day...they too would be forced to face the same fate as so many magic wielders before them. "Mordred?"

She followed the water in the crystal vial with her eyes, moving the vessel back and forth slowly in her hands. She'd seen a similar crystal vial in her dream the other night. It lay on the chest of a lifeless male. Her eyes were wet as she recalled the vivid vision of death and she closed them quickly as she tried to forget the image. Thinking to change the topic, she cleared her throat and smiled before turning her eyes to her friend, "Mordred..."

"Yes?"

"What does your name mean?"

He frowned, he disliked the meaning of his name, but Kagome had asked and so he would answer. "In the Druid language, it means Painful."

"Painful?" She could hardly understand the reason one might name their child something like that. But then, she was no better. "My name means...Lost." She smiled, "so, we are Painfully Lost children."

Mordred smiled, "I guess so."

'_Kagome, Mordred, return to camp.'_

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder and frowned, "that was Iseldir, we've been gone for a bit longer than I thought, I guess."

"I don't think so, not much longer than normal."

She shrugged as she pocketed the last vial and the two made their way back to camp. They found Iseldir standing by a small gathering of trees as he waited for them. "Iseldir, you called?"

The chief smiled at the two kids and crouched down before them a bit. "I will be leaving for a few weeks, and I wished to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I will be heading up North to meet with another Druid camp."

"Can I come?"

Such a familiar conversation, he had grown used to it as he normally gave in to her request of traveling with him. This time however, he shook his head, "No, I'm afraid that I would feel much safer if you were to stay here. Aglain will be in charge until I return."

Kagome sighed but she nodded her head all the same. The camp was safe from any who would seek to harm it, so long as they remained where they were, none could or would harm them.

The trees that canopied their camp, supplied light and shade both. The shrubbery surrounding them made it so that no one could find them unless they were seeking them out.

A hand on hers tore her eyes from the camps surroundings and she smiled at Mordred who stood beside her.

"For your dreams," Iseldir held his hand out and a small glass bottle lay in it. A liquid that had been helping her with her memories was housed within the bottle.

"Will I ever be able to put them together?" She wondered aloud. "All I see is blood, magic and scattered fragments of people who I can only imagine to be family and friends. Then, add the broken images of what you believe to visions, and I wake more confused than when I went to sleep. I see myself in a reflection and I am older...is that a memory, or a vision of the future? I can't tell what's what, and I'm scared I'll never be able to."

He gave her a look of consideration; her visions and memories alike had been taking quite a toll on her. Hence the need of the drought he supplied her with. Small sips in the morning after a vision, would hopefully ease her mind. "Only time will tell, my dear. I will return soon, until then...Mordred, Kagome...take care of one another."

The children nodded and watched their Camp Chief leave. Aglain watched from afar before he called the two over to join them at a campfire. Food was served while the sun was still lit at the cusp of the trees. Darkness would fall soon, and they would need to sleep.

"What will you do if you ever remember your past?"

"...I don't think it matters..." she sighed, looking up towards the burning fires of the setting sun, she listened to the soft sounds of the animals around them, some turning in for the day and others only waking for the night. "I have little hope...that those in my memories might still be alive. Their screams, I dream of them, and so real is the sight of their blood, that when I wake, I can smell it. Thick and heavy in the air...as if it only just happened. If my memories ever fall into place, should they ever become clear to me... I will no doubt be very broken on such a day."

In the dawning of the night, the two were soon ushered off to their tent where both found sleep. One lost in the heavy sorrow of his lost father and teacher, the other drowning in the broken bits and pieces of her memories, misperception in a shattered crystal orb.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Midnight - Druid Camp/Tent]**_

_**[Dreamscape - Memory/Vision]**_

_**[Intangible Truths]**_

_Flames burned at the cobble stone and broken walls of the mighty Castle of Camelot. She watched in fascination as a dragon tore through the sky and hurled its flames towards a young man._

_A moment later, she was in a village, the flames as fierce as those at the castle._

_Blue eyes tore over the bloodied and broken forms of the bodies strewn throughout the field and village. Shaking, black hair swiveled and swirled chaotically in the wind as a young girl shook her head back and forth in her fear. Tears burns fiercely in her eyes before she turned on her heels and ran._

"_No! Get it off, please! I don't want to die~!"_

_Another shock of flames and she heard screams of peril and dismay. A roaring in the distance had her looking up into the dark and shadowed night sky. Flaming arrows flew towards the mighty beast and fire tore towards the castle bridge. Arthur Pendragon and the familiar man from the other vision ducked behind the stone of the bridge. She heard a fierce growl and the image changed just before her eyes._

"_Kagome, you should have accepted my proposal."_

"_Never! I would never betray my friends for you, Naraku!"_

_Swirls of violet licked at her ankles and she pulled her leg away in fright, blood stained the front of the man's robes, she could see the crimson darkening as it dried._

_Again, the image was different, she watched the young man with black hair turn his eyes to a spear, his eyes lit up in the familiar glow of magic that she'd seen Mordred turn many times before. The spear shot out at the Dragon and yet there was no damage to be seen._

"_**Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!"**_

"_Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!"_

_Gone again, the image before, and anew, the image now. She cried out in torment as she lay broken on the ground. Light suddenly flashed around her in a brilliant light pink and a shock of pain struck her down her spine. The world suddenly spun out of control and a voice yelled out in shock. "What was tha- ah! NO! THE SHIKON~! AUGH-~!" Her eyes closed and darkness surrounded her._

"_Kagome?"_

_The voice, familiar, called out to her._

"_Kagome!?"_

_She could feel warmth along her arm. As though someone was holding her...she reached out to it, her hand grazing along the warmth and her eyes opened._

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Morning - Druid Camp]**_

Hearing a pained moan from behind him, he pulled his blanket off and rolled from his cot. Walking towards the girl across from him, he called out, "Kagome?" Looking down at his friend in worry when she didn't respond. His blue eyes took in the ashen color of her cheeks and her lightly glowing form. "Kagome!?" He yelled out as he brought both his hands to her arm. Mesmerized, he watched her other hand lift to his and her eyes fluttered open as she turned her head a bit to look at him. "...are you okay?"

"_I think so." _Her voice a whisper as she tried to pull herself from her reverie. Recollections of a shattered past, she almost wished that she'd completely lost her memories.

"You should drink the elixir Iseldir gave you." He let her arm go and pulled his hand from hers. Reaching out to grab the bottle, he uncorked it and held it out to her as she sat up. "Drink it, I'll get you some water."

"No, no. Please, Mordred, don't worry so much about me." She took a small sip of the liquid, the flavor not nearly as horrible as some of the other elixirs she'd been forced to drink since being there. Capping it, she handed it back to him and watched him as he placed it back in the small basket beside her cot.

He watched her carefully for a moment, the color looked to be returning to her and that was enough to calm his mind. "Then, should we go get some breakfast?"

Not saying anything, she crawled from her cot and grabbed her cloak. Pulling the hood over her head a bit before she pulled on a pair of sandals and she took Mordred's hand. He smiled and started to guide her from the tent. She could feel a slight change in the atmosphere. Her hand tightening in his, taking him by surprise when she came to an abrupt stop. "There's something off with everyone."

"Oh, last night I felt the distress of Lady Morgana, and Aglain went to her aid. It was late, and you were asleep. I was ushered back to bed by Aglain when he brought Morgana back, since she was asleep and would be for quite some time."

She tilted her head in befuddlement, but when he pulled her towards another tent, she could hear Aglain speaking to someone inside.

"_You were stung by a Serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain. Relax, Morgana. You're safe now."_

"_Who told you my name?"_

"I did," Mordred said softly from the other side of the tent, brushing the fabric aside as he held it open for Kagome and followed her inside.

"When the Serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress, with his mind."

There was silence, and Kagome watched as Mordred met Morgana's eyes. A frightened look was cast across her face and Kagome felt herself somewhat bemused by her fear.

"...did you hear that?!"

Kagome knew he was speaking to her with his telepathy, having scared her a good number of times when he'd first done it to her. As she took the woman in, listening to Aglain speak to the woman as Mordred left her side to sit beside the beauty in red.

"Now I can take care of you, like you did me."

She could feel dread at those words, and something in her head told her that this woman couldn't be trusted. She looked at Mordred and knowing that he wasn't one to hand out his trust so easily. She had _taken care of him_ and so he felt the need to return the favor. _'What's wrong with me?! She looks nice enough...but, but there's something there. I can't put my finger on it, but I can feel it. Lingering, hiding. She perhaps doesn't even know it, but there is a darkness brewing in her heart.' _She tried to find the right words to explain what it was she felt. After a moment, her energy flared around her hands and she stepped away quickly.

Morgana looked up at her in surprise, her eyes on the pink glow. She frowned when Kagome hid her hands behind her back. "Don't worry, you needn't be afraid."

'_I shouldn't be, but I am...' _those words weren't meant to be broadcast, but when Mordred and Morgana both looked at her in surprise, she realized that she'd slipped and spoken with telepathy. She had been able to hear others, but this was the first time she'd used such an ability on anyone. "I-I should go." She ran from the tent and Mordred stood and chased after her. Aglain and Morgana looked a bit confused, though both for different reasons.

This young girl Iseldir had found, was unknown to them in every way. Yet she was beginning to exhibit gifts of the Druid people. _Kagome _was not a Druid name, yet here her magic was beginning to show. Healing magic was a rare gift, even among the Druids, it was a gift worthy of the blessed. Her telepathy now showing, and she had communicated clearly to the all in the tent. Where she'd once had no talent in magic to be seen, she now had two to be told. He could only assume that in time, more would be made known.

"Did I frighten her?"

Aglain sighed, "Kagome is not from any Druid Camp. She was found lost in the forest of Ascertir and brought to this camp by Iseldir, our Chief. She is fighting off memories and visions, fragments of both and unable to place them in any decipherable order. I believe she can see both past events and future events, though, that is still yet to be determined."

Morgana looked towards the direction the kids had run off, and she felt an understanding for the young girl. She felt as though they were quite the same.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Morning - Spring/Creek]**_

She was sitting in a familiar grove, one that she often ran off to when she wanted to practice her own special talents. Right now, however, Kagome would have been happy if she could just clear her mind and stop thinking. She heard leaves crunch from behind but didn't bother to look up. There was no need. It was Mordred, and she knew it. "I don't know why, but...everything inside of me says she's dangerous."

Walking forward a bit more, Mordred sat down beside her on a stone. "She saved my life."

"I thought that cute Prince did." Her eyes turning to meet his. He raised a brow; the look was cute to see on him. It wasn't something she could see often as his expressions were soft normally. "What?"

"You think he's cute?"

"In a Princely kind of way, sure." She laughed when he turned away from her but sobered up quickly enough when she returned to the topic. "So, it was that girl who talked him into helping you then?"

Mordred nodded, picking up a stone, he tossed it into the river water and his eyes flashed. The stone crossed the river with five perfect hops and landed on the other side of the riverbank. "She and Emrys nursed me back to health, and with their help, Arthur returned me to our kind. I am forever indebted to them."

"Emrys?"

"He is another like us. Those who do not know of his magic, call him Merlin."

"Why do you call him Emrys?"

"That is his name among the Druids...and others I'm sure."

Kagome stared carefully into the water, she thought about the woman. She was a stunning lady, more beautiful than any of the women in camp. Still, that beauty felt like a mask, and it was cracking...

"You really don't trust her?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, for whatever reason you have, you must trust those feelings."

Turning her head to catch his eyes, she smiled when saw that he was looking straight at her. "Hey, tell me more about this _Emrys_!"

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Afternoon - Druid Camp]**_

She had returned to camp with Mordred, and after talking him out of following her, she'd gone to speak with the beautiful Morgana. Or, she'd made her way towards the tent and ducked past Aglain as he left the tent. Carefully peering inside, she gave herself one last mental nudge and cleared her throat to let Morgana know she was there. "May I come in?" Her voice was shaking, it was ridiculous to think she might be afraid of someone so much without really knowing them.

"Please do,"

Kagome exhaled a calming breath before she entered the ten and walked further inside. "I came to apologize. Mordred explained that you cared for him when he was injured and weak...you and... Merlin?" She recalled that Mordred had spoken of his magical name being used only among those who know of his gifts.

"Yes, Merlin and I cared for Mordred, actually..." she smiled, "Merlin brought him to my chambers and cared for him most, I was there keeping him from being discovered. Even now, I wish I could have done more."

Kagome smiled, "you needn't feel that way, Mordred was most certainly thankful." A moments silence passed; Kagome felt herself grow uncomfortable again.

"Here! Come sit," Morgana placed her hand next to her.

For a few seconds, Kagome stared. Finally, she moved towards the woman and settled down beside her.

"I was told that you suffer from nightmares...visions?"

"Some are," she frowned, "others..."

"So, you can see the past?"

She shook her head, pulling from her bag a familiar crystal vial, she pulled out a piece of metal cord that she'd been messing with the following night before. Her eyes trailed over the thin metal as she wound it tightly around the crystal neck. "I don't think so. I think they are my memories, but they, like my visions, come fragmented and muddled. It's a task to put anything in my head in any real order."

A look of confusion passed over Morgana's face, she watched the girl as she wrapped the thin metal around the vial. Smiling, she pulled a necklace from around her neck and pulled the chain from the pendant she'd been wearing. "Both you and Mordred speak so well, it's baffling." She held the chain out for Kagome and smiled when she took the thin linked chain.

Staring at the chain, she eyed it curiously before turning to Morgana. "Perhaps it's because we are magical?" Kagome laughed, "although we may just be quick studies. I couldn't speak for Mordred, since I've only known him for five months or so, but I am pretty quick at picking up on lessons around me."

"I see, and you are not a Druid?"

Shaking her head as she pulled the chain through the metal loop she'd made on the self-made necklace. Kagome made to speak when someone entered the camp a moment later. Aglain stood smiling with a robe in hand.

"I should go find Mordred." Kagome said, "again, I apologize for my behavior earlier." She stood and bowed her head before running out of the tent past Aglain and running in search of Mordred.

She found him helping one of the ladies carry a large bucket of water towards a big pot by the campfire. "Need help?"

"Kagome, dear, could you grab the vegetables? Their gathered in a basket already, can't miss 'em."

Running towards the supplies tent, she saw the wicker basket and grabbed the bundle of vegetables. She heard a hush fall over the camp again and as she walked out with the basket in hand, she noticed the stares on Morgana as she walked with Aglain. Moving towards Eonus who was also giving the Lady Morgana a cold look, she handed the basket to her. "What's the matter?"

"She doesn't need to be here. Her king has doomed us all...bringing her here will only herald misfortune." She sneered, pouring the chopped vegetables into the cold water. "I don't know what Aglain was thinking."

Kagome frowned, looking to Mordred who was starting to shake as he listened to Eonus speak ill of Morgana. She moved quicker than she intended, taking the boy by surprise when she reached out and stole his hand away in hers. Leaning in a bit, she whispered, _"Eonus is of the Old ways, she doesn't trust easily."_

He calmed a bit, the two continued to help with the food as the hours passed, lunch would be upon them soon and the camp was starting to settle back into its natural rhythm.

"Mordred, this is," she held the crystal vial out and smiled, "well, just in case something happens. I want you to have this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have others in my bag, I just want you to have this one."

He smiled and pulled the necklace over his head, his eyes looked on at the magical glint that sparkled on the water within the crystal vessel. Healing magic was rare and hard to learn, even in magical circles and among the Druids, yet she had such a firm grasp on it already. He knew she was special; she would be amazing once she mastered her ability. Smiling, he let the vial fall against his shirt before giving Kagome his attention once more, the two making their way back to the Lady Morgana.

Kagome had taken to spending more time getting to know the woman, though Mordred obliged in staying with her now that her apology was out of the way. She simply felt more comfortable with a friend she knew and trusted nearby. After lunch, Kagome had been out with the ladies cleaning the pot and bowls, it was upon their return that things took a dastardly turn for the horrible.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[The Sun is at its peak - Evening - Druid Camp]**_

"Run Kagome~!"

"_**Run Kagome~!"**_

The symbolism of those words, how she'd heard them once before. It sent a wave of fear coursing through her body. A jolt of terror struck her as she felt cold familiarity suffocating her. Watching death's hand graze across the camp she'd called home for the last number of months. Standing in the middle of a chaotic camp, she heard the screams, listened as tears began to wade into her sight. She made to turn, but her as stopped on Eonus as the older woman looked her way. Slow, she could see the very moment an arrow pierced her in the back.

Shaking, she dropped to her knees and crawled towards the woman who fell forward. Her brown hair splayed over her face as she lay in the supine position. The lack of rise of her chest had Kagome bringing a hand to her mouth to choke back a sob. She wasn't the only one. She wouldn't be the last either.

'_Kagome! Kagome, run!'_

The voice in her head, she heard it loudly. Clear as day, it was Mordred. She desperately looked around the camp for him, seeing him running towards her only for Aglain to grab his hand and pull him off. "Mordred!" She yelled out, forcing herself up just in time to miss an arrow striking the grown she'd moments ago been sitting. She stared at the arrow and another shock of déjà vu tore through her body.

'_Kagome!'_

She ran.

Her feet padding heavily against the ground, her small bag thumping against her thigh with every desperate dodge and stride she took. She wouldn't die, _couldn't_ die, not here and not now! _'Mordred, where are you!?'_

'_We are being followed, you must find a different way, Kagome! Kagome, be safe!'_

She would have cried if she thought she could manage it without faltering in her steps, but the idea of becoming distracted for even a moment, had her pushing her heavy heart aside. She continued towards the grotto and a whistling sound came from behind, she dropped down and rolled away as it struck a tree. Pushing herself back off the ground, she cried out when she applied too much force on her wrist and twisted it in the wrong direction. Gravity grabbed hold of her for that moment, and she was pulled down face first into the leaves and dirt. Rolling onto her side, she whimpered breathlessly as heavy steps came closer. She knew that she was going to die...there was no way around it now.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two. Tell me what you think~! Actually, I also combined chapter three and added a bit more to this chapter. I'm trying to give them a bit more depth and character, hopefully I'm not failing as miserably as I feel I am~ XD I will see you all next Saturday and I hope you all enjoy whats written. Let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Druid Camp - The Sun's Flames Burn Across a Bloodied Camp]**_

"**Mordred!" **Perhaps screaming in the guards' ear wasn't a surefire way to keep herself alive, but as Kagome struggled in the arms of the guard, she couldn't stop herself from calling out for her friend. "Let me go!" She shouted as he held her tighter against the metal armor. Her wrist throbbing as she struggled uselessly in his arms. She felt desperation kicking in, scared and trembling as a result of her fear.

"Please, please let her go!" Morgana cried out, "she's not a Druid! She has no magic!"

Her eyes found Morgana, and even in her doubt of the woman's heart, she found herself straining to move into her arms. This woman, Mordred trusted her. She was safe. She was safe!

Arthur turned to Kagome, he recognized her immediately as the young girl from all those months ago. Though he had no name to call her by.

"**AGLAIN! MORDRED!"**

'_Aglain is dead, they've killed him...'_

Silence...she felt herself grow cold at those words. _'Aglain,' _she watched as the man from not long ago, walked towards her curiously and knelt before her. He was just staring at her. The man who held her turned his attention towards her defeated form, his eyes dropped curiously to her as he loosened his hold just a bit. Her eyes were wide in fear as she heard Mordred's voice in her head. _'No...Mordred, where are you!? Are you safe?'_

'_I'm safe...and you are too. I know it doesn't look like it right now, but you are safe. Kagome...I will find you; I swear it! Take refuge in Camelot, you will be safe.'_

'_But Uther...'_

'_I trust that Arthur, Morgana and Emrys will be able to keep you safe.'_

She closed her eyes and cried silently to herself, _'I'll wait for you, Mordred...please don't forget about me.'_

'_No matter how long it takes, I swear I'll come for you. We will meet again!'_

"If she is not magic, why is she in a Druid Camp?" Arthur asked as he met Morgana's eyes. Why his guard hadn't killed the girl, he couldn't fathom, the others had no qualms over taking the lives of the Druids they'd come across. Not that he was complaining. This whole raid had left a foul taste in his mouth.

"I was told by the Chief of the camp that she'd been found without any memories of her past. They were merely taking care of her, but she showed no signs of magic." Morgana lied easily to him from the horse the guard who'd carried her had just placed her upon. She didn't care that she was hiding the truth from Arthur, that the girl had no magic in her. If lying kept the girl alive, she'd tell a thousand more.

When she lifted her eyes to meet his, he felt his heart nearly plummet from his chest. Taking in her tear stained cheeks and terrified eyes, Arthur swallowed hard and looked up at the guard holding her. "...release her." When the guards arms left her, Arthur held his hand out to her and was pleased when she took it without hesitation, but surprised when she walked into his arms and cried. He lifted her into his arms and walked towards his horse, motioning for his guards to mount. "Let us make haste in our return." He settled her atop his white stead and climbed on behind her. He would normally be taking Morgana back on his horse, but the injured girl he was now saddled behind, seemed to be in more need of his protection than his father's much fiercer Ward.

Leaning her head against the cold metal of his chain-mail, Kagome found herself relaxing. This man could have her killed, could easily kill her himself. Yet she was alive. Mordred was right to trust Arthur and Morgana. They would keep her safe. She hoped Emrys was just as Mordred described him to be too. Her eyes looked curiously at the sword strapped to the man's hip; should he ever found out that she had magic, would she still be safe? No, she didn't think so. For now, however... _"Thank you, Prince Arthur." _Her whisper did not go unheard as he snapped the reins against the horse.

"Think nothing of it," he held the reins with one hand, and his other was settled under her wrist to keep it from moving too much. He glanced to Morgana who was on a horse of her own, trotting beside him with her eyes on the girl in front of him. She was worried for her just as much as she had been for the Druid boy; her always reaching love was astounding. It seemed to have no end.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[The Hill, Coming Upon the Sight of Camelot - Evening]**_

"...is that Camelot?" Kagome asked, her eyes half-lidded as she took in the kingdom through tired eyes.

"It is...you will be staying with someone whom I trust beyond any other in Camelot. Though, if you tell him I said as much...I'll deny it."

"Who is that?"

"Merlin, my manservant."

'_Emrys...' _she smiled, "Mordred told me about him...how he helped take care of him when he was injured."

Arthur glanced down at the girl who was still nestled against him, "indeed, he is most chivalrous when he wants to be."

"Like a Knight?"

He laughed, loudly and intrusively, "I don't think so. I would be quite indebted to you if you made no mention of such a silly thought around him. The last thing I need is Merlin getting an ego."

"No, the castle isn't nearly big enough to house more than one of those," Morgana rolled her eyes from beside them.

"Are you implying that I am arrogant?"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled softly at the two, listening to them argue was funny and had a way of calming her down. She was still terrified of meeting with Uther. She hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Arthur, I hardly need to imply what's already a well-known and widespread fact. Such common knowledge needs no aid in how its circulated."

Not knowing what to say, Arthur remained quiet as he ushered for his men to move on ahead and inform the King of his and the Lady Morgana's return. The two horses arrived with just enough time for Arthur to help Kagome off the horse, careful of her wrist as he did. Moving around to Morgana's, as he reached up for the Lady Uther came striding down the stairs with his eyes set on Morgana. Arthur moved so that his father could help his ward down, watching as he held her close. Taking that moment to move in front of Kagome he maneuvered his cloak so that Uther couldn't see her. "Father, Morgana was just saying that she was tired on the way here, and she's got an injured ankle as well, so bare cautiousness as you walk with her."

"Yes, of course!" He smiled happily at his ward, "I'll help you to Gaius, he can take a look at your ankle."

"Thank you," Morgana said softly as she was lifted easily into the Kings arms. She hadn't said a word on being sleepy, but she bit her tongue and let her remark fall from her lips as she knew he was using her as a distraction.

"Arthur, hurry along!"

He cursed under his breath, "Sir Leon!" he called out as his father started towards their physician. He watched the blonde knight run up to him and moved aside as he glanced around cautiously before his voice dropped so low that only the Knight before him could hear. _"Take her to the Armory and keep her entertained for a couple of hours. I will come for her soon once I've satisfied my father and the council."_

Leon looked somewhat confused, but he bowed and held out a hand to the girl.

She looked uncertain, but with a small smile from him, she took his hand and he walked with her towards the armory. Passing a few curious eyes, she wondered if this wouldn't just cause trouble for the Prince later. Actually, she was sure that it would, she just wasn't sure how far in the future _"later"_ was.

"So, do you have a name?" Leon asked curiously. He was going to have to _entertain_ the girl, so he figured he could use a name to work with at least.

"Kagome,"

"Where are you from, Kagome?"

"That is a good question," She smiled up at him, "it's a shame that I have no answer to give you."

"Orphaned?" He asked carefully. It wasn't too rare a case, orphans in this time.

"I don't think so. At least, if I am, I don't think I have been for long."

Confusion was obviously on his face and clear in his eyes, as she smiled up at the lost look he portrayed. He didn't know where to take the conversation, and he felt himself furthering from child talk to more mature talk as the girl had a strange manner of communication. She was well spoken, for a child her age, and it was throwing him off guard. Pausing at the door he'd been walking towards, he opened it carefully and peered inside. Her head popped up below his as she peeked around the corner too. Once they were certain that no one was inside, they entered, and Kagome released his hand and ran to the wall of weapons. "Don't touch anything, I'd hate to think what Prince Arthur would do if you accidently killed yourself."

She frowned at the mere thought, "do you really think I am capable of accidentally severing my head with a sword?"

A bit more grotesque than he had been prepared to imagine, but the image was certainly enough to have him steering her away from the swords.

"_...guess so."_ She murmured and sat down on a bench, resting her wrist in her lap as she stared at the slight discoloration of her skin. _'Mordred...' _she knew her voice couldn't carry, but she still tried. After a moment's silence, she sniffled and felt tears falling down her cheek for a second time that day. There was no way he could hear her.

Leon stared baffled at the girl, worried for her, worried for him. He didn't know what to do and wished to be anywhere else as he listened to her heart wrenching sobs. Kneeling before her, he brought a hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb as she continued to cry. He realized, all he could do was sit there and let her tire herself out. Her emotions were too vast, and she was still just a child, mannerisms aside. He knew what Arthur had gone to do, what orders his father had given him, and he realized that this girl was most likely the only survivor of the Druid Camp that had fallen under Uther's orders.

Should he report this to Uther? Probably.

Was he going to?

He stared at the girl as she desperately brought closed fists to her eyes and rubbed at them to stop her tears.

...No... he wouldn't tell Uther anything about the girl. For whatever reason, he couldn't.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Camelot/Armory - Late Evening]**_

By the time Arthur came around, it was nearing dusk. He came in with Merlin and the two found Kagome sleeping on the bench, her head resting on his knights' knee and her wrist settled on the bench.

"Sire," he looked ready to move Kagome, but stopped when his Prince held a hand out to stop him.

"Stay," Arthur said, "don't stand. She's had a long day." He knelt before her; his fingers brushed the young girls bangs aside. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Arthur, why did you bring her here? If your father finds out..."

"If my father finds out, he'll kill her. She's innocent, and he'd sentence her to death for merely being at the camp. Druid or not."

"As so many innocent children before her." Merlin said disdainfully. He turned his attention to the girl, and that little bit of his heart that had taken mercy on Mordred so many months ago, pounded painfully in his chest until he found himself breaking down once more at the innocence of a child. Taking a closer look at the girl, he eyed the purple coloring along her wrist. "She's hurt," bending in closer to look, he noted that it was most certainly sprained. An easy fix, even if it would take some time. "Perhaps I can talk Gaius into housing her."

"You think he would?" Hopeful, Arthur turned to look at his manservant with a lopsided grin.

Merlin didn't say anything, it was a possibility, certainly. However, it was equally possible that Gaius yelled at him and called him an idiot or some form of the word. Really, he didn't know what to expect, but he could be sure that there would be plenty of yelling. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine."

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Evening - Physicians Chambers]**_

Merlin withheld the urge of sighing loudly. He was sitting in front of Gaius as he paced irritably. Really, this hadn't even been his idea and he was getting the brunt end of Gaius's scolding. He should have told the prince to ask, though that wouldn't have done him any good. The Prince would have called him an idiot too and then still sent him to make the request on his behalf.

"You would have me lie to the King?!"

"I didn't say that,"

"You implied it," Gaius yelled, "what kind of fool do you take me for, Merlin? This child, she came from the Druid Camp?"

"She isn't a Druid,"

"You are sure? Did she tell you as much?" Gaius shook his head, "no Druid is going to admit to _being_ a Druid. Not if they value their lives, they won't."

Merlin smiled goofily, "actually, Arthur told me that. I, for once, have nothing to do with this." He dropped his eyes when Gaius gave him a familiar look that told him to _shut up_. How he was used to that look. It didn't matter if it was Gaius or Arthur, the two of them had a way of making their annoyance known that was all too clear to Merlin. "Look, I understand your reservations, Gaius. Really, I do! However, Morgana and Arthur both swear that the girl is without magic. She was taken into the camp by the Druids when they found her unconscious and without memories of her past. Please Gaius, this...for whatever reason, this little girl is important to them. Look, she can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor!"

Gaius shook his head and sighed, eyeing Merlin for a short moment before he held his hand to a subtly forming headache. "She's _your_ responsibility, Merlin. I'm not running a Monastery." He looked to Merlin's room and then to the boy, growling out his frustration, he turned and left his home.

For a few moments, Merlin stood rooted to the center of the Physician's home where he'd been housed for a good number of months now. He was trying to process the very real fact that he'd just got Gaius to _agree _to letting the girl stay with them. "Arthur will be ecstatic!" He ran from the living quarters and made his way back to the Armory, darkness crept up all around him as he continued long strides through the halls. When he finally made it to where he was going, he carefully opened the door so as not to make too much noise.

Arthur stared at him expectantly.

Supplying his most depressed eyes on the Prince, he shook his head. Watching the Prince drop his head, he couldn't help but smirk and laugh, "we're stuck with her for a little while more, Arthur."

Leon smiled at the goofy manservant and his eyes settled on the Prince who looked just as childish in his excitement.

"He said yes?!"

"Hah!" Kagome woke with a shock and a jolt, looking around in surprise. Her eyes met humored ones and then she noticed the apologetic ones coming from Arthur. A sting of pain came when she sat up, her eyes dropping to her wrist. _'I should heal that...'_ she knew she could, but she'd have to wait until she was alone. Hopefully, none too many had noticed her injury.

"He said she's my responsibility, but yes, he's agreed to let her stay with us." Merlin said this while watching her eye her wrist.

Kagome turned her eyes to the one who spoke, he was new, different, she hadn't met this one. However, she could feel magic inside of him and found herself feeling _safe_. Once again, that feeling of security floated around her and she realized, she really was as safe as Mordred told her she'd be. _'So long as no one finds out...' _she thought mildly to herself.

"Thank you, Merlin. I will help where I can, as I am sure Morgana will as well."

'_...Merlin?'_ Her mind raced, the name familiar from tales she'd heard through Mordred.

"Oh, really?" He laughed, "that's great, because I'll need to get another bed for her. She can use mine until then, but-"

"So, I'm getting _you_ a bed."

"Well, I'm giving her mine-"

"Merlin, don't be such a girl."

Kagome smiled, "I'll sleep on the floor." She said, easing her way into the conversation.

Arthur looked back at her and shook his head, "no, no, don't worry about that. I'll supply another bed. I wouldn't want you _or_ Merlin, sleeping uncomfortably."

Merlin grinned at Leon and a look passed between them as Leon helped the girl to her feet. Leon turned his smile from the girl once he was certain she was stable, "My Lord, if there is nothing else,"

"No, you are free to resume your duties. Uh, Sir Leon...I don't believe I need to explain to you the _delicacy _of this situation. I hope that my trust is not wrongly place in you, and you will keep what you know a secret."

"Sire, you have my word as a Knight of Camelot."

"Thank you,"

Leon gave a small bow to Kagome who tittered at the show of respect and bowed politely back to him. She watched him leave with a large smile in place and turned back to a pleased Prince and..._Merlin. _She looked up at the latter, her eyes searching his, she wanted to know him. He had magic! He had magic like _her_! "Will you be taking care of me until Mordred comes?"

"Wait, what?" Arthur frowned, "Mordred, the Druid boy I brought to the camp so many months ago?"

"Yes, he said he'd come for me. That I should wait in the safety of Camelot, and he'd come find me." She frowned, "he was in the camp you attacked."

His heart dropped. "Kagome..." Arthur sighed, "I am deeply sorry. I know that my apology will not make up for the slaughter of the Druid people who cared for you, but I beg that in time you will see that I did not wish such an outcome."

"You didn't want to kill them?"

"Of course not!" She looked a little lost, staring at him, he felt as though she was trying to solve some complex algorithm that he could not see. No, he felt as if _he_ were the algorithm. She stood up on the bench and stood at eye level with Arthur. Bringing her hands to his face, he couldn't fathom what was going on through her mind. Her hands were so small, the innocent hands of a child. He stared into her eyes as she looked back at his, the color wasn't much different than his own, but they seemed..._more_. More _what_? He wasn't sure, but there was _more_.

"If you did not want to kill them, why do it?"

Such a simple question. Why was it so hard to answer?

Merlin stepped away from the child and Arthur, overwhelmed with the innocence of the question and stunned by the cruelty of it.

"I..." Arthur tried to look away, but she followed his eyes with hers, "I am only the Prince. Even I must do as the King orders."

"The Prince that is to be King, should be able to make his own choices... follow what his heart believes to be true. I don't think that it would be wise for your future, to always do as your father demands."

"It would be _unwise _for my future, not to." Arthur chuckled as he pulled one of her small hands away. "I'd be punished for sure if I went against a direct order."

She barely winced at the pain that shot through her arm, the wrist that was held was none other than the one she'd hurt. "I'm sure that any punishment you might have served, would have earned you the respect of the people you decided not to kill. If only..."

"Where is this coming from?" Arthur laughed, though his eyes did not hold any sign of humor, instead they sheltered the look of distraught, "you are just a child, you don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome pulled her hand away from his grip and jumped from the bench, she looked to have been scorched by his words. "I'm just a child." She repeated his words. Walking over to Merlin, she slipped her uninjured hand in his much to his surprise. Turning back to Arthur, she stared at him with a broken look of dejection on her face, "but children have eyes, and we learn from the grown men and women around us. We see your mistakes, even if you don't."

Arthur looked ashen, his eyes lidded, his heart beating painfully and erratically against his chest. He felt as though this girl could see all of his sins, having stripped down his emotional defenses, she looked into his eyes and could see every hurt he'd ever inflicted.

"Ekhm, right," Merlin laughed uncomfortably, "I think that will do, it's late. I'll be getting _Kagome_?" He looked questioningly at the girl who smiled up at him and nodded her head, "Kagome, off to bed; and Sire, perhaps you should turn in for the night too."

Arthur stared at Kagome as Merlin spoke to him, though he didn't respond at first, in fact, it looked as though he hadn't heard Merlin at all. Finally, he nodded, "yes, I should retire to my chambers. Merlin, I will still expect to see you in the morning, don't use Kagome as an excuse to be late." Despite the cockiness of the comment, there was not much emotion behind it as the Prince left the Armory.

"...you...shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Shouldn't I be though?" She looked at her hand and frowned, "I'm a child, he'll be more lenient should I be the one to voice those concerns. Emrys, you know best the hardships of those with magic." She felt the man beside her tense, "worried? I won't tell. Mordred told me about you,"

For the first time since he'd seen the child, she was staring up excitedly at him. Her eyes sparkled with the youth of a child, a little girl. "What did he say?"

"That you saved him; without you...he wouldn't have made it out of Camelot. Emrys! How did you come to know of your magic?!"

He laughed, "I was born with it."

"Born with it?" She seemed confused by that, "Mordred was four, when he started to learn Magic. He said his father had become his teacher," she smiled, "what can you do? Are you a healer like me, or are you telepathic like Mordred?" She brought her hand to her wrist and watched a light pink glow surround it as she felt the pain ebb and her magic flowed through her. "Can you move things with your mind like he can? What about the elements, can you control them too?"

Following her hand, he watched as the purple bruise faded from her wrist and was completely healed. "Um," he looked around and laughed nervously, "maybe we could talk tomorrow. Also, call me Merlin unless we are certain to be alone, preferably...only telepathically."

She looked a bit uncertain at that, "I'm new to telepathy. However, I will do as you say."

"Thank you," he frowned, "wait, Morgana and Arthur said you had no magic, you aren't a Druid. Are you?"

"I'm not a Druid, I can do some things though." She lifted her hand and it took on a light pink glow, "like heal, as you just saw. I wonder if I could have saved some of the Druid folk in the camp,"

Shaken, Merlin took the glowing hand and curled his fingers around it gently, "do not let your heart linger on what's been done, Kagome. You must know how this has hurt Arthur, he is not his father... he can change Albion for the better, I'm sure of it, but it will take time."

"You believe so?" She smiled, "If he knew of my magic, would he have me sentenced to death too?"

Shaking his head, he crouched before her, "say nothing of your magic, for now. He is not ready to accept such change. He must first recognize it as a force for good, not just evil." A loud _clack_ sounded past the door and he glanced up quickly at the door, _"it's late, let's get you to Gaius's." _Merlin pulled her through the doorway and down the hall, careful of the shadows of the guards, he hid her well until he knew that they would be safe in the confines of his old caretakers' home.

**-x-x-x-**

_**There are two terms that are often used interchangeably, Destiny...and Fate. They, however, are not the same.**_

_**Fate refers to the expected length of a person's life, the amount of time which it is expected to take for the lessons that were chosen by their spirit to be presented. There is nothing personal attached to it, no judgement. It is known by a spirit before they choose a lifetime and helps them to make tentative plans for what will come next.**_

_**Very little can alter a change in ones' "Fate", but a person's Destiny is more subject to change. Most aspects of ones' Destiny are based on a rough outline of what is expected to occur in that life; only a few elements of it are pretty much guaranteed to happen.**_

_**One role of a spirit is to be alert for the opportunities that will present the lessons they need and then to guide their human self to them; to be successful requires that a person be open to the guidance of their spirit.**_

_**Still, while Destiny can be changed, it also deeply depends on our past life's deeds.**_

_**How we perceive it, how we choose to walk it, and answer the call of choice...differs from person to person.**_

_**~Discover Your Destiny~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three~! I rewrote this chapter and saved it to three different files. I don't know which version of the story I'll be posting, so...let me know what you think whichever version I choose to post! This is chapter four and five technically, I posted two and three together in a joint chapter. I will be going through all of my written chapters and doing the same thing. I hope you all enjoy and review my lovelies! **_**Besos Babies~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Kagome and Merlin's Bedroom - Midnight - Heavy Rainstorm]**_

Kagome woke with a loud crash of thunder, lightning ripping through the nights sky. Her heart was racing, the heavy sound against her new home was just one reason she sat upright in her bed. Her dream she'd stole awake from was another. Tears swelled in her eyes as she moved her feet from the bed, stepping lightly on a blanket that was on the floor, she padded across the room.

"_Where are you going?"_

A hushed voice came from behind her, she looked back and wiped fiercely at her tears. _"I can't stay here, it's not right."_

"_What do you mean," _Merlin sat up and patted a spot on the floor beside him. When she didn't come, he called for her, _"Kagome, come,"_

"_Emrys, my dreams are getting worse, and Iseldir is the one who makes my dream drought. I miss Mordred, and..." _she fell to her knees and cried, soft but heavier padded steps sounded, a pair of arms wrapped warmly around her before she found herself being lifted and carried back to the bed. He sat down and held her while she cried. It continued for a good ten minutes or so as she started to calm down. He held her while drawing soothing circles on her back until her heartbreaking sobs turned into soft breaths. Her eyes grew heavy for a second time that night, and she found herself fearing sleep. _'Please...no more.'_ She heaved a last heavy-hearted sigh before murmuring softly just before sleep claimed her, _"I wish my memories would just...disappear..."_

Merlin watched her as sleep pulled on her consciousness. Holding her in his arms, he sighed heavily as another shock of thunder wrecked the sky. Though this time, Kagome did not wake. He settled himself for a long night and was close to turning in himself when his eyes caught a soft pink glow. Suddenly...he was wide awake.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Dreamscape - Memory - Shikon]**_

"_Run Kagome~!"_

"_KAGOME!"_

"_Mama~!"_

"_Naraku, you can't have her!"_

_Light sparked around the village, screams that had been echoing around her were silenced and then the light cleared away. A soft bellow of wind stole her black shoulder length hair away and she brushed it from her eyes. Where she had once been standing before an image of flames and carnage, a field of green touched her eyes. For a moment, she was alone. It was the most peaceful she'd felt in a long time._

"_Have you forgotten?"_

_Jumping, Kagome turned around, coming face to face with a woman, her eyes an ocean of emotions. She looked to be young, what looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old. Not that much older than herself. "I have forgotten much, but each night when I dream, fragments my past merge with visions of the future. I don't know what is what."_

"_How sad..."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the Shikon...however, this form I've taken, is you."_

_Kagome frowned, stepping closer to the woman, she brought her hand up and the woman mirrored the motion as she knelt before the younger version of herself. "Me? How?"_

"_...when Naraku tried to take me from you, subconsciously you made a wish. You wanted to get away, to be free of him. I brought you to this time, in this world. This world is not yours, but neither is Naraku here. He doesn't not exist in this world. I reacted in a way that would protect us. However, such a wish had a price, and so... I turned back the hands of time on your youth. What you see before you, is your past self...though she no longer exists."_

"_I'm...I, I don't understand. I still don't remember anything."_

"_Your memories, the reason you can't properly remember your past, is because the you of your past never existed in Albion. Too many of your friends and family were lost. At such a young age, you couldn't bear it to remember. Let go of the past; for now, look towards your future."_

"_How can I tell what the future is, when I can't even be sure of what my past is?"_

_The older version of herself smiled, "I don't think you've ever sounded so wise." She brought two fingers to the younger self's chest, and a pink glow formed against her skin, no bigger than an inch in radius as the circle became clear. "I reside within you now. Should you ask, I can provide you with all the answers you wish. If you are certain that you wish to remember."_

"_Can you...I mean, could you stop the memories?"_

"_If that is what you want..."_

_Kagome thought carefully for a moment, the blood and screams, it was too much to see and hear every night. "Yes...please."_

"_Then, your memories, though fragmented they may be, will stop appearing in your dreams. You will most likely not see this form, if we should meet again."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_This form is only one version of you. In this world, the you that you see before you, does not exist."_

"_Will you disappear?"_

"_Again, keep in mind, this is only the form of your past self. I am the Shikon. Your past self, she has already disappeared." A soft smile escaped the form of her older self. "I will still be a part of you though, like I always have been. In this world, a different version of you is needed."_

"_Why did you bring me here? To Albion?"_

"_I made this choice to protect you. I yearn for your happiness. However, I can only do so much. I chose this time, this world...because there is another who needs you. In this world you were gifted with the power of Sight and Healing. So, you perhaps can save the boy, and give him a better Destiny."_

"_I thought Destiny couldn't be changed."_

"_You are confusing Fate and Destiny. It is mankind's fate to die. Fate, like death, is unavoidable. It is an appointment which every person must keep. You can't change fate, but you can change your destiny. It is all according to your ability to hear and respond to the "inner voice" of your conscience. Every person has a conscience which tells them instinctively what is right and what is wrong. The deeds that we do, the things that we think – we must give account for. Destiny has accountability attached to it. That is why every man is without excuse for what he does. Your Destiny...is but a destination, where will you arrive when your journey comes to an end? Kagome...Your Destiny is in your own hands. You cannot let yourself be swayed by another, make the choices that you believe in." A glow formed around her, and she began to fade._

"_What's happening?!"_

"_My time is up," she smiled, "goodbye, for now."_

"_..." Kagome stared lost at the empty space before her. She had just witnessed herself, or...the form of herself, fading away. She was not okay with this. It felt as though something was missing from her, but at the same time...she felt...light. Images of her memories began to slowly fade, and she understood that they were images of her past self. Images of fire, blood, and death grew distant in her mind, and the shrill cries and screams of terror become mute. "...like it never happened." She wondered if she'd ever have those nightmares again, she figured that she could still ask the...Shikon...but was she prepared to know the truth? Her finger traced the pink circle outline on her chest that was glowing under her touch. "No... I don't want to know. Not now...not ever..."_

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Morning - Kagome and Merlin's Bedroom]**_

The next morning, Kagome found herself being woken by a slight nudge. She muttered intelligibly as she tried to roll away, but she found herself curled up against a form that made it hard to move. Her eyes opened and she shook her head to clear her mind of sleep. _'Sleep...when was the last time I just slept?'_ She yawned and stretched and then turned to see who held her. "Emrys!"

"Merlin," he corrected, "you slept well?"

"I did, I dreamed about my past. It was just as broken and fragmented as always, but then it changed, and I saw myself as a young adult."

He listened attentively to her as she revealed her dream to him. The trust she gave to him was mind boggling, as he had only just met her, and she knew of him only through tales from Mordred and Morgana.

"She mentioned...well, it was weird, I didn't understand it all myself. She said things about other worlds and how there are many versions of myself that exist, but myself of the past ceased to exist when she...or,_ I_ came to live in Albion."

His nose scrunched up a bit at that, "you've lost me," he smiled.

"As I said, it made no sense to me either. Though, she said she would take my memories from my dreams, and she was true to her word. They are gone. After she vanished, my dreams became...clear."

"Is that all you remember?"

She frowned, "no, she had a lot to say about Destiny and Fate."

He perked up a bit, "really, like what?"

"You can't change Fate, but you can change your Destiny. Your Destiny is but a destination, where will you arrive when your journey comes to an end? Your Destiny is in your own hands. You cannot let yourself be swayed by another, make the choices that you believe in." She quoted as her eyes glazed over a bit, "I remember that the most. It's strange, but I can still hear her saying it. I can hear it, like a whispered prayer."

"You can change your Destiny..." Merlin frowned, "do you think that's true?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "but whether you can or can't, it shouldn't stop you from doing what you know and feel to be right. Sometimes you need to follow your heart and ignore what your head is telling you."

"You would follow your heart when you know something bad will happen if you do?"

"Always," she climbed from the bed, "my heart knows me the best, and while things may not go how others would want, I would regret it more if I let my heart down."

"You really are still a kid." He noticed the hurt in her eyes and quickly brought his hands up, "I'm sorry, it's just, things aren't always so simple. Look, here is a theoretical circumstance. Say," he looked up at her and thoughtfully he spoke, "a Druid boy has been captured,"

"Mordred!"

"N-no, just a random Druid boy,"

Raising a brow, she looked him over before repeating the name, "...Mordred."

Merlin held both his hands up in mock surrender, "fine, we can call him Mordred. Say...a Druid boy, _Mordred_, is captured. You and two others plot to free him-"

"Morgana and Arthur,"

"You, Morgana and Arthur, plot to free Mordred, when you hear of a prophecy that foretells the death of the Crowned Prince of Camelot at the hands of...Mordred...when he's older. What do you do? If he lives, he will kill Arthur...but your heart tells you to save him, he's just a boy."

"_...oh Emrys,"_ Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed, the weight of his words heavy in her heart. Her eyes trailed down to her hands, "I know what I would do, you and I, we are the kind of people who listen to our hearts, even if it gets us in trouble later. I believe in Mordred, and I trust that he can change his Destiny. I know he can!"

"You are certain?"

"I think that some things are set in stone, but killing Arthur? That is something he has a choice in. Whether he picks up the sword or not, that is not set in stone. So, I will choose to trust Mordred, please Emrys, trust Mordred. Promise me you will. I know him, he is a good and kind boy, he doesn't like violence."

"There are those who would have me kill him, Kagome."

"Who!? Take me to see them, I will make them see sense!"

"I doubt that would be possible,"

"I can do it!" She clenched her fist tightly as her voice raised a bit.

He laughed and held a handout to hush her up a bit, "not so loud."

"Gaius isn't even here," she muttered flippantly.

Merlin stood from the bed and moved to the door. Pulling it open, he glanced around the room and towards Gaius's bed, "how did you know that?"

Shrugging, she stood and walked towards the door, ducking beneath Merlin's arm to peer out of the room. "I don't know. Same way I can feel when someone is watching me, I guess. I sensed it, or, I should say that I _didn't_ sense it. There's normally a feeling when he's around, um, it's actually much harder to explain than I thought." She confused herself into circles with her own shoddy explanation. "Anyways, take me to this person, I wish to speak with them."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Say's you. I will find them and go on my own if I have to."

"That's actually a worse idea!" He gave an exasperated sigh, "look, not right now, certainly not this early in the morning. I will...take you to meet him tonight. I met him my second night in Camelot too. Maybe this is also Destiny," he grinned, "you can come along with me for today. I need to go and get Arthur ready."

"Right," she made to grab her boots before she paused and frowned a bit, "Emrys?"

"What is it?" He chided himself for responding to the name, _"Merlin," _he corrected as an afterthought.

Smiling, Kagome laughed a bit, "about last night. Thank you."

He looked softly down at the girl, a sense of protection filling him as he watched her pull her boots on. "Don't worry about it,"

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Midnight - Castle - Gargoyle Hall]**_

There was a calm in the air, the nights wind was carelessly blowing the banners of Camelot and gently teasing the nights on patrol. Not a sound to be heard, not a trouble to be seen. All was peaceful, all was serene.

_**BANG, CLATTER, CRAAAAASH~!**_

Merlin's eyes widened as he turned and caught Kagome around her wrist, pulling her into a dark nook and ducking behind a statue. _"What part of "don't make any noise" did you not get?!"_ He hissed as light crawled across the wall, the source from a torch carried by a guard that had come running from the very direction that they had been heading.

"_Shh!"_

Merlin gave her a look as they waited out the guards. It took a while before they continued their search for whoever had knocked over the suit of armor in the hall. Though the culprit sat across from him, the hurried footfalls sounded down the hall further and further from where they were hiding. The only good that came from her recklessness was that the Guards had completely abandoned their posts to check on the noise they'd heard and were now chasing an unknown culprit. Hopefully that would distract them long enough for them to do as they'd came to do. _"Come on," _he started to stand again before he stopped and rounded back on her, _"quietly!"_

She rolled her eyes before following him down a hall and further down into the depths of the castle until she was sure that they were no longer in the Castle itself. She eyes the walls and frowned a bit as they turned from cobblestone to cave stone. _"Emrys, who is this person we are going to see?"_

'_He's not a person,'_

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice in her head, _'...'_

He smirked, _'you got quiet.'_

'_It's...I'm not used to anyone other than Mordred and Iseldir speaking to me like this. It took me by surprise.' _She put a hand against the stone wall as they descended further into the depths beneath the castle. A sudden feeling of vertigo hit her, she swallowed as they descended further into the darkened depths. Merlin apparently noticed her unease at the height and darkness for which she was walking down into, her eyes following him as he held out his hand and lit the torches going down the rest of the way. _"Wow..."_

'_Didn't Mordred do stuff like this all the time?'_

She shrugged, _'I didn't know him nearly as long as you might think, though he did perform bouts of magic while we were in our tent or down at the river. Still, it doesn't matter how many times I see magic, it's amazing.'_

A soft laugh reverberated off the walls as he glanced back at her. From the look in his eyes, he agreed with her sentiments. Glancing down, he noted the end of their walk and held a hand for her to take. _'We're almost there,'_

She reached out and her fingers grazed against his when he reached out the rest of the way and encased her much smaller hand in his much larger one. She once again found herself feeling safe. Safe was a word that she found herself worrying over. She felt safe with Morgana, despite the darkness that she felt creeping into the woman's heart. She felt safe with Arthur, and he'd killed everyone in the Druid Camp. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that he didn't kill _everyone_. She was alive, and so was Mordred. _'Mordred...'_ she called out subconsciously, her mind wandered to the boy her age and once again she was left without response. She wondered if he would really come for her, and if so, how long would it take before they were reunited again. Kagome glanced around in a sudden jolt of surprise when they came out at the mouth of the staircase. "Oh, Emrys, where are we?!"

"**Merlin, who did you bring down here?"**

The sound of large and heavy shackles sounded in her ear; a heavy breath of air brushed around her. Shaking, she coward behind Merlin as he smiled back at her. "This is Kagome, she's staying with me and Gaius. She wanted to meet you."

Her eyes watched horrified as the vision from her dream flashed before her eyes. Fires raging around the village, she listened to the screams of peasants and closed her eyes tightly as a Dragon flew down to greet Merlin and look upon the stranger in his dwelling. When she finally opened her eyes, she yelled out her horror and surprise, "you...I know you!"

Merlin smiled and shook his head in confusion, "you know him?"

"I've seen him, in a Vision!"

"**Ah, a Druid girl. Was the boy not enough? You need another to damn the Fate of Camelot?" **The Dragon chuckled a bit. **"You are far too trusting, Young Warlock."**

Kagome seemed to buzz in anger at the comment, "what would you know?! You claim that Mordred is to kill Arthur, what future have you seen that I have not? You will destroy Camelot if you are freed, you yourself pose a threat to Arthur's life if those chains that bind you are ever broken!"

Merlin looked back and forth between the two, his eyes traveling from angry girl to enraged dragon. He listened to the low growls of his larger _friend_, obvious was the fire in his eyes, the Dragon was saturated in his ire. "Alright, both of you calm down. Listen, I brought her so that she could hear what you have to say about Mordred."

"**The boy is cursed and will be the end to Arthur. He is Destined to kill Arthur! Merlin made a grave mistake, by letting the Druid boy live."**

"You certainly care a lot for that which has nothing to do with you. Why do you care if Arthur dies?! His father has you trapped beneath the very castle that he lives in!"

"**Arthur Pendragon will unify the lands of Albion; he alone is the Once and Future King of Camelot!"**

"That's not an answer to my question!" She yelled, "why do you care?!"

Fire was pulled from the dragons very pits as he let loose a roar of deadly heat, Merlin moved to pull a shield up around them, but a pink barrier was born from the hands of the little girl who stood between him and the Dragon. Her head turned away from the raging flames, her hands out before her instinctively in defense. He brought his own hand up to lighten the pressure on her barrier, his own magical shield forming around hers. When the flames finally let up and the Dragon's temper ebbed, Kagome glanced up and Merlin walked closer to her. He placed himself closer to the dragon, hoping to cool the heated argument somewhat.

"I think I can save Mordred," she said finally, her eyes trailing over the spherical outline of scorch marks in front of her. She tore her eyes from the ground and stepped up closer to the edge, the dragon leaned in and huffed bitterly. A warm puff of heat caressed her, sweeping her hair back as he stared her down dangerously.

"**What makes you so sure?"**

She shook her head, "nothing. At the same time, I can't bring myself to give up on him. He's my friend. I believe that there is good in him, and I'm willing to fight for that goodness."

"**It is not in his Destiny to save lives...he is Destined to take them. If you involve yourself, then you will die too."**

"Is that my Destiny?" She asked with a heavy tone of mockery.

"**..."** the Dragon chuckled and pulled his head back from the proximity of the girl, **"I do not know who you are, little Druid Girl, there is no mention of you in the foretold prophecies of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin or Mordred."**

She glanced to Merlin and smiled, "see Emrys? My destiny is in my own hands. I cannot let myself be swayed by another; I will make the choices that I believe in. _That_ is my decision. No matter what, I _will_ save Mordred."

"You mean Arthur,"

Kagome shook her head, "no, I mean Mordred. If he kills Arthur, it'll be worse than death. I will save him from such a fate...I will change his destiny."

"**Young Warlock, you would do best to heed my warning. The Druid Boy's Destiny is already set in motion, it will **_**not**_** be easily changed."**

"...you said "easily" that time. That means it _can_ be changed. Right?"

"**Perhaps...perhaps not." **The dragon spread his wings widely, **"only the future will tell."**

A gust of wind tore through the cave as the Dragon took flight to the higher platforms of the cave. Kagome stared up curiously until a hand settled on her shoulder and pulled at her attention. She turned around and smiled up at Merlin as he laughed a bit. "You didn't tell me that your friend was a _Dragon_, Emrys."

"You didn't tell me that you could use such strong magic."

"Hm?" She frowned, "what magic?"

"You..." he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Kagome, you blocked his fire, completely. Instinctively!" He grinned, "weren't you aware that you could?"

She shook her head, color draining from her face as she heard of what she'd done. "Emrys, I didn't know I could do that. I don't know how to control something like that!"

"Calm down, I will teach you where I can, I promise you. It's nearing the early hours of morning, let's get back before we are missed. I think sleep will do us both some good after this ordeal."

"You think?" She smiled, "I think he likes me!"

"I thought he was going to kill you for a moment, but...I am happy to hear that there is possibly a way to save both Arthur _and_ Mordred. Hopefully, it's not too late."

"What do you mean by "too late", Emrys?"

He took a heavy-hearted breath and diminished the flames of the torches as they passed them. "I tried to stop him from escaping, back in the camp. I thought it was the only way to save Arthur, if Mordred died. I'm sure of it, he will not forgive me, and he will not trust me again; not lightly."

She slowed her steps until she came to a stop, "Emrys, you tried to kill Mordred? You are of magic kin! Our kind...how could you turn your back on-"

"It's not like that!" He stopped her before she could tread too far into such dangerous doubts. "Kagome, I didn't think he could be saved, and...my heart wasn't in it. If it was, he would be dead." He shook his head, "sorry, that's not what I wanted to say." He crouched down before her, taking in the worry in her eyes as he did, "if you are truly invested in saving him, I will do all that I can to help. I will certainly owe him an apology when next I see him."

"Emrys, promise me that you will never hurt Mordred again."

"I didn't hurt him, I-"

"You did." Her hand reached out and took his, "we are kids, we give trust to only those we believe in _absolutely_. A child's trust is precious… and so easily broken. I'm sure of it, you hurt him somewhere that can't be seen, only felt."

Merlin swallowed, a sinking sensation in his chest had him feeling as though he might throw up. "I will fix things, Kagome. I promise you; I will make things better."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around the _young warlock_. When he stood up with her in his arms and began carrying her up the steps, she found herself surprised by how tired she seemed to grow. "I didn't realize we were down there for so long," she yawned against his shirt, "I feel like all of my energy has left me."

"That's from the use of your magic. That shield you produced is not easily made, and then to hold it for as long as you did...I'm surprised you didn't feel the drain sooner. You will sleep well tonight, or, this morning," he joked. However, as he glanced over the girls' face, he realized that sleep had already consumed her. Smiling down at the young girl, he made his way back to Gaius's and returned her to the warm confines of her bed..._his _bed. Taking his place on the self-made cot on the floor, his exhaustion overcame him, and he found that sleep had never come so quickly.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter Four of the story. Once again, I took what was originally chapter six and seven and merged them to make this chapter. I also went back in and cleaned it up again. I've done that about four times with all my chapters, and until this one is poster, I'm sure I'll go back in and do more work on it as time comes and goes. I hope you guys enjoy this. You will never know this, but I am hoarding these chapters. Yuki read them **_**forever**_** ago. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sure Yuki did, or else she would have told me otherwise? Maybe? O.O…**_** *experiencing severe doubts* **_**...Yuki?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Two Weeks Later]**_

_**[Early Afternoon - Physician Chambers]**_

"Kagome, can you grab the Chamomile Flowers? I'm afraid that we will need something to calm our patient's anxiety, if not..." he sighed, "well, it should at least help reduce the inflammation and swelling of her injury."

"Yes Gaius!" Kagome scuttled around the room with a brown leather satchel over her shoulder, roots and herbs in hand as she bagged what she was told to. "Shall I bring along some Valerian Root, just to be on the safe side?"

"For what purpose, my dear?" Gaius asked, though indeed, he thought the need of Valerian Root would certainly come in handy.

"You mentioned a few days ago that it was a helpful sleep aid. I figured that it might be used in a sleeping draught. This woman has been suffering through the nights with such pain, she ought to not have had much sleep during that time."

"Very good, child, I fear that you listen better than Merlin at times. Yes, grab some and we will be off. Speaking of Merlin, have you seen him?"

Kagome bagged the root and shook her head, "he left early this morning, said something about a royal _prat_? I assumed that meant he was going to be training with Arthur this morning."

Gaius stared at her with a smile, shaking his head before he opened the door for her. Following the small girl, the two made their way towards his _patient_.

It had been two weeks since Kagome had come to stay with him and Merlin. A cot and mattress had in fact been provided by Arthur, no different than the one Merlin himself used, though Morgana had seen to it to provide the girl, Merlin and Gaius with a far softer pillow than what they'd had previously. To this, gaius was quite thankful. While she'd been with him for two weeks, he'd taken to having her aid him in his daily frivolities. In that time, Uther had come to meet with the girl on three separate occasions, and the first had been most interesting to witness. The select few who'd come to view the occurrence had come to an unspoken agreement of never speaking of the meeting again, to anyone. For the King had been silenced by...at the time, a no name child he'd knocked over. Morgana, had dropped to her knees, rushing to the aid of the girl. Even now, he could recall that moment so fondly, Gaius smirked.

_**[Flashback - Three Days After Kagome Comes to Stay in Camelot]**_

"_Morgana, stand, you are my ward, why are you so quick to aid a common servant."_

_Morgana balked, "I am your ward, but I can still be civil."_

_Kagome looked up curiously at Morgana and smiled, "thank you, Lady Morgana, but His Highness is correct. A woman of your status shouldn't dirty her hands. But, Sire...dare I correct you." Kagome bowed her head, "I am not your servant."_

_Morgana and Arthur looked on with wide eyes as Uther looked taken aback by the girls' cocky attitude, he turned a bit to better look the girl over. He shook his head, as though he were trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came to him._

"_Forgive my Apprentice, she hasn't quite mastered the art of biting her tongue, My Lord."_

_Merlin snorted before coughing into his hand when an elbow struck him hard in the appendix. He held a hand up when the King glanced at him, apologizing while his son stepped up to speak on behalf of the castle's newest addition._

"_She's been staying with Merlin and Gaius for a few days now, father. Kagome...this is my father; the King, Uther Pendragon. You should show proper respect, or you will be punished. Am I understood?"_

_Kagome bowed her head, "yes, Your Majesty..."_

"_Oh, Kagome," Morgana cut in, taking the girl by the hand and bringing her eyes up to meet hers, "before I forget, my personal maidservant will be by to size you for a few dresses. She's quite the seamstress, so I'm sure that you will be pleased."_

_Kagome threw her arms around Morgana's shoulders, "thank you, My Lady!"_

"_It's quite alright. I always wanted a little sister, and now I have you"_

_Uther remained baffled as he watched Gaius nudge Kagome, "we should be off. She's helping me with my rounds at the moment, and the Sweating Sickness seems to be on the prowl. I will be by later, My Lord, for your tonic."_

"_Yes, of course."_

_**[Present - Courtyard]**_

Truly, such a fond memory. It was a treat to see Morgana and Arthur completely entranced with the girl, and Uther would do nothing to pry her from the attention they gave, and attention they did give. Morgana especially showed favor to the girl, two weeks in and she was already spoken of by many within the castle.

"Gaius! Where are you two off to?"

Gaius glanced over his shoulder and stopped walking, Kagome pausing beside him. "Good morning, Merlin. We are on our way to the Tavern; our Keepers wife is out of sorts."

"I see, would you like a hand?"

Kagome smiled, "Arthur using you as a sparring dummy?"

Merlin stared at Kagome with a goofy grin, "calling me a sparring _dummy_ is a bit harsh,"

"But not untrue,"

The three turned to see Arthur walking towards them.

"Merlin, you hardly have time to be goofing off,"

"I wasn't-"

"Have you finished sharpening my weapons?"

"Last night-"

"My armor is polished?"

"Yes, and your clothes have been washed, dried and hung, shoes are polished, the sheets and bedding changed. You don't have any matters to attend to today, I checked, _twice_...all before lunch!" He grinned, "maybe you should give me the rest of the day off in thanks for all my hard work?"

"Scrubbed the floor and cleaned the stables?"

Merlin frowned, "you didn't tell me to-"

"I'm telling you now," Arthur pointed back to the castle with his thumb, watching Merlin as he looked back at Gaius and then back to Arthur.

"Um, I can help." Kagome pulled the bag from her shoulder, and held it out to Gaius, "if that's alright with you Gaius."

Smiling, Gaius took the bag and nodded his head, "I think that would be perfectly alright, I will see the two of you for lunch, and if not, dinner."

Kagome took Merlin by the hand and pulled on him a bit, "come on, it's more fun when you have help!"

Arthur laughed, "you heard her Merlin, it's fun!"

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Afternoon - Prince Arthur's Chambers]**_

"When does this start being _fun_?" Merlin asked, his arm sore from scrubbing the floors for the last hour and a half.

Kagome smiled from behind him, "look!" She pointed to the two scrub brushes on her feet, having tied a small piece of fabric around both to hold them in place. Merlin laughed as he watched her skid about the room, tilting a bucket over, the sudsy water swept over the floor and Kagome grinned ear to ear as she scrubbed the floor with her new _shoes_.

"What's going on here?!"

The two stopped, the boom of Arthur's voice had them sharing a glance but neither turned around.

"...we're cleaning." Kagome finally said, taking awkward steps as she turned to face the Prince.

"Cleaning? Is that what you two clodpates call this?"

"This is the "fun" way to clean." Merlin said smartly.

"Clodpate?" Kagome looked at Merlin. She had never heard of this word before and was completely uncertain as to how she should respond.

"Someone who's thick-headed." He smiled, "he gets quite creative with his insults, you should hear him when he's tired."

"Merlin!"

Kagome pulled her _shoes _off and dropped quickly to her knees, the water soaking into her clothes as she began to scrub the floors with a new vigor of determination. "I did it, I'll clean it!" She said hurriedly, trying to calm the Prince down so that he wouldn't scold Merlin.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head as he moved to grab a folded towel behind his changing divider. "Merlin, once the floor is dry, you and Kagome are going to come with me."

"Are you going to cut our heads off?" Kagome asked, curious is they'd pushed it with their fun.

Merlin had no doubts, smirking as he added to the idea of punishment, "flog us?" his eyes traveled to the young girl who smiled at his contagious grin.

"Hang us?"

Arthur watched the two insufferable _children_ in his chambers and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Burn u-"

"Shut up, both of you! It's as if the two of you are competing for Court Jester." Arthur muttered the last part with annoyance heavy in his tone.

Silence fell over the three and finally, Arthur started to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. "You had scrub brushes on your feet, Kagome."

She wiggled her toes in the water, her clothes were soaked and her hands pruney from their time in the water.

He finally answered the question of where he was taking them. "We are going hunting; I figured this way we can get out of the castle for a bit."

"Hunting?" Kagome grinned, "I've never been! May I use a bow?"

"Certainly not," Arthur laughed, "you are much too young."

"Am not!"

"Are so,"

"I can do it, I can!" She argued as Arthur helped dry the floors that had been previously soaked do to her and Merlin's _shenanigans_. "Please? Please, let me try!"

He silenced her with a look, then gave her a goofy little half turned smile, "I will grant you the opportunity to try your hand with a bow."

"Yes!"

"If..." he smirked, "you can string it. I shall hold our hunting trip off until you can show me that you are able to string a bow on your own. This should also give Gwenevere ample time to put together some trousers and hunting wears for you."

Merlin laughed a little at the unhappy and unamused look on Kagome's face. She was a stubborn girl, and the more time he spent around her, the more he respected her for her sheer determination and her thirst to prove the world wrong. Dragons, Prince's, the girl would stand her ground to anyone who told her that she was not capable of doing so, and he wanted to see her succeed, so very badly.

"Then I will string a bow,"

"I know this sounds to be a simple task, Kagome. Grown men struggle with such labor, you are just a little girl. Don't let yourself be downtrodden should you find yourself incapable of the task ahead."

"I will string a bow, and I'll do so before the end of the week!" Kagome stood and left the room in a mad dash, her clothes horribly damp and the room still a reflection of her playful disposition.

Merlin brought a knee up to his chin as he rested an arm around it, looking at Arthur thoughtfully as he continued drying the floor beside him. He smiled, "will you really let her use the bow if she strings it?"

"I gave her my word, Merlin. I will honor it." He looked at the soaked towel in his hand and shook his head, _"this will take forever."_ He tossed the towel aside and turned to his manservant, "Merlin, prepare my bath, I will be right back." Arthur left to gather a few handmaids to take care of drying the floor of his room, no longer interested in helping his manservant and the little girl he'd brought home.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Afternoon - Armory]**_

Kagome sat with her legs criss-crossed, her eyes glued to the man in front of her as she followed his hands carefully. "Sir Leon, is it really as hard as the Prince would have me believe?"

He laughed, "you are free to try and find out, Lady Kagome."

She frowned, "_just_ Kagome, and I plan to. I have to string a bow on my own, before the end of the week, I _need_ to do it!"

"What for?"

"Arthur said that if I could string a bow, I could hunt with one!"

His eyes widened a bit at the proclamation before he gave way to a smile and held out the bow he'd just finished unstringing, the string held loose in his hand. "Then I wish you all the luck, _Lady_ Kagome."

"...thank you, Sir Leon." She smiled up at the Knight.

He nodded, watching as she took the string and bow staff before she tried to bend it in an arch. "Careful, the string is roughly four inches shorter than the bow itself, be careful that the bow does not snap at you in your attempts at bending it. Don't be so forceful with the bow or it will strain. You must ease it,"

"Why are bows so heavy?" She muttered as she did as he told her.

"Any well made weapon is going to have a bit of weight to it. Here, you have to put the string on backwards; position the bottom bowstring loop inside the notch at the upper section of the bow, there..." he pointed to the location that the loop needed to go. "Wait, wait, slow..." he placed his hand on the bow as he saw her whole body shaking as she tried to force the bow, "you mustn't force it. Think of the bow like an extension of yourself,"

"An extension of myself?" She watched as he guided her hand, bending the bow carefully and with applied pressure, but not forcing it in the least. He used his foot to supply the tension that was needed while guiding the bow into its preferred curve. "Why does it bend easier for you than when I do it?" The pout was evident on her face and Sir Leon couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Practice, and lots of it." He released the bow and it straightened up once more, "I have to return to me duties, Lady Kagome. I will see to it that you are not disturbed."

"Just Kagome," she sighed, "and thank you. I will work hard until I can do it on my own!"

**-x-x-x-**

Sir Leon had informed all the Guards that the Lady Kagome was not to be disturbed while she was in the Armory. So, for nearly most of the day, and well into the evening, Kagome was held up in the Armory with the bow, a string, and two _really_ sore arms. Across her cheek was a red line where the string had retracted quickly and recoiled painfully against her. Thankfully she hadn't had it stretched too far for it to cause her too much more damage.

"_Step aside,"_

"_Sire, we were given orders not to let anyone disturb the Lady Kagome."_

"_Lady? I am the Prince! You will let me in," a moments silence passed, "now!"_

Kagome had stopped messing with the bow to listen to the happenings on the other side of the door, a smile spread widely across her face as it opened to reveal a very irate Prince Arthur.

"What's going on, that you have given _my_ guards orders not to let anyone intrude on you?"

She shrugged, "I didn't give them orders,"

"My Lord, the orders came from Sir Leon," the guard said from behind the Prince.

"Ah," he chuckled, "that makes sense."

"I almost had it, but I can't move my arms much anymore now." Kagome frowned as she lifted her arms. She winced, feeling them throb had tears burning at the edges of her eyes. "I was so close too..."

Arthur stared at the bow and sting, his eyes traced up to the red along her cheek, and the red running over her arms. "You will certainly regret this come morning. Probably all of tonight as well. I will have Gaius prepare you something for your muscles and sleep."

"I don't need it!" She said, "no, I don't want _anyone's _help..."

"You had Sir Leon help you."

She shook her head, "he showed me the proper way to string a bow, and then he left me to do this on my own." She looked at the bow in her hands, _"I can do this on my own..."_

"I believe you, Kagome. However, you won't be able to move your arms tomorrow if you don't make haste to care for them soon."

She lifted her arms to the string and stood, walking towards Arthur with both the bow and string in hand. "I will go to Gaius now then,"

"You should stop for the night," he warned.

She ignored him and continued out of the Armory with both bow and string clutched tightly in her hands. He shook his head and groaned out his annoyance. "You!" He walked to the guard, "go and fetch Sir Leon for me."

"Yes, Sire!"

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Evening - Village of Camelot]**_

She relaxed in the breeze, the smell of nature was heavy in the air the closer she got to the edge of the Village.

She'd chosen not to go back to Gaius's place. Instead, she was walking towards the nearest source of water, she could heal her own arm, but she didn't want to be seen by anyone. _Emrys_ had told her, stressed to her the importance of letting _no one_ see her magic. She could have done this in her bedroom, even if Emrys was in there, but she still wanted to be alone.

Her mind wandered to Emrys, he had spent time every night helping her control her magic. Even when it was late, he would take some time to help her, even when he was tired. Emrys was pushed hard every day, and he still took time to help her.

"Girl," a croak of a voice sounded from nearby.

Kagome stopped and turned around, a woman was standing there, curled over with a hand carved, crooked cane in hand. She looked like she'd collapse at any moment. "Yes?"

"Could you help me? I'm on my way to the Physician."

Kagome grimaced and sighed before walking towards the old woman, ducking beneath the old woman's arm as she shouldered her weight. "Thankfully, it isn't too far. Gaius should be there too."

"It's for my grandson,"

"Grandson?" She frowned, "where is he? Will Gaius be able to help him if he's not here?" She asked as she slowly helped the woman along the way.

"He's taken ill, lost color and can't stay awake for longer than an hour at most. Nothing stays down, and he's become so frail and weak. Afraid he won't have much time if I wait much longer."

"..." Kagome looked at the woman, her eyes carried a look of worry that she'd come to see many times now. "I'm his apprentice, perhaps I could be of some help." Thinking of her healing magic, though she would be putting herself in danger of discovery. She couldn't just let the boy die.

"Do you think so?" She chuckled, an old croak of a laugh. "I would prefer the experienced physician; his knowledge is great in his old age."

"Very well, then I will go on my own and bring him here. I think we will make better time that way." Kagome led the woman to where the tavern was, guiding her inside to take a seat before she excused herself. "I'll bring Gaius back with me!" She yelled over her shoulder as she left the tavern. Running all the way back to the castle, she brushed past a guard and some of the villagers of Camelot.

The burning in her throat, accompanied the burning in her arms. She'd all but forgotten about the pain she'd been feeling on the way out of Camelot. Still, she ran. She ran and ran...her eyes saw his back as he made his way to his place and she yelled out to him. "Gaius!" Her voice cracked, "Gaius~!" She called again. "I need you to come with me," she said as he turned to her. Running up to him, she reached out and he caught her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong, why are you running?"

"There's an old woman who needs your help. Her grandson is ill."

"Oh?" He nodded, "come inside and explain to me his symptoms. Did she tell you them?"

"Some," she listed off what she recalled the old woman saying about her grandson.

"That's a start then," he held his door open, "we will gather some herbs and leave right away."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five! Combined chapter eight and nine to bring you chapter five. I hope these longer chapters are satisfying! I find that I am dreadfully tired, and I've started to speak with an under lining British accent, one of Old English. Therefore, I am most certain that I have lost the ability to continue writing...however, I will continue for the sake of my ever-loyal readers. Bless you, my faithful ones. Score one for me if I got you to read this message with your own British accent. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Evening - Outskirt Village of Camelot]**_

The sun had begun to set, only half visible over the horizon as the day came to an end. Kagome was standing near the window where the orange and fiery hues of the sun's flare lit up across her face. She watched the old woman and the ill child from a distance.

"There is not much I can do for your grandson, I'm afraid. Easing his pain before he... well."

The old woman was crying, Kagome was only able to watch helplessly as she held her grandsons' hand.

Gaius packed up his supplies, handing her a small bottle before he headed towards the door. "Kagome, come along."

She glanced back, "right, go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a second." He looked at her as though he was going to argue but sighed and started on his way back home. She turned back to the tear-stained old lady. The boy on the cot was only about six or seven, he was much younger than she was. So young, and so frail. "Ma'am," she reached her hand into her brown bag, her fingers touching lightly on one of the crystal vials inside.

"_**Kagome, no one can ever find out about your magic."**_

'_...no one can ever know...'_ she closed her eyes and sighed, "Here," she pulled the vial from her bag. "This will save him."

"What is it?"

She smiled, "It's a healing tonic, one that will save your son. I'm sure of it. But I only have one."

The old woman frowned, taking the vial, she looked it over and removed the cap.

Kagome brought a hand up and stopped her, "I must leave now, please don't tell anyone where you got that from. You need to promise me."

"I will take it to my grave," the old woman smiled, "thank you."

Kagome shook her head and took off as quickly as she could, running from the house and chasing after Gaius. They had made their way to the village on the outskirts of Camelot, and the walk was not an easy one. She preferred to be there for her Mentor so that he could lean on her if need be.

Bringing her hand to her arm, she paused for a moment at the sudden ache. _'Ah! It really does hurt to move...' _she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before concentrating on her magic. She pulled it to the palm of her hand, a warm feeling in her hand, a cooling feeling on her arm. Running her hand along her arm, she relaxed into the healing affect her magic had on her. Opening her eyes, she switched to her other hand and brought it to the other arm before repeating the process. Glancing around her, she let out a soft sigh before she took off once more in the direction of Camelot.

Not long passed and she could see the back of Gaius up ahead of her. "Gaius!" She called, smiling as he turned and waited for her to catch up. A hand found her shoulder as he patted her gently.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm afraid I can't save everyone."

She smiled up at him, her heart ached that she couldn't tell him of her magic. Though, she wondered how he couldn't know of Merlin's gifts when he lived with him, she understood the dangers of him finding out. "It's okay, Gaius. I know, medicine has its limits."

He sighed helplessly, but continued walking with the little girl beside.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Night - Physician Chambers]**_

Merlin found himself pacing the room where he, Gaius and now, _Kagome_, lived. The bow and string on the table told him that she'd come home like Arthur had told him she had, but she wasn't there now. "Where are they?" He had gone out a few times and wandered the village and courtyard looking for the two, but to no avail. He'd even made dinner while waiting for them. Chicken soup and fresh bread sat on the table as he waited for his _roommate_ and caretaker to return home.

"Merlin?"

He turned and frowned as Gaius and Kagome walked in, Gaius had been the one to call out to him. As Kagome walked inside after Gaius, she shut the door behind them, and she gave into a tired yawn. "Where have you both been? It's nearly midnight."

"We had a patient in the village outside of Camelot, just on the outskirts."

Merlin nodded, a bit surprised that the two had made such a trip, but glad that both were back. "Well, eat and then off to bed." He watched an amused look cross Gaius's face, but said nothing as he motioned to the table. Looking to Kagome who was already sitting down to dig in, he curiously took in the sight of her arms. _'Arthur told me that you would need something for your arms, did you heal yourself?'_

Kagome coughed in her surprise. Having not expected his voice in her head, she swallowed hard and took a drink of her water before sighing. _'I did, no one saw me.'_

'_What will Arthur think, when he sees you are well and without loss of sleep?'_

Kagome tilted her head back as she drank the broth of her soup, _'tell him that he underestimates the healing properties of a child.'_

'_I don't think so. Stay in tomorrow, and I will tell him that you are resting.'_

Placing the bowl down lightly, Merlin watched as she turned annoyed eyes onto him. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaius who watched the two of them curiously. He was not blind, despite what Kagome might think, Merlin knew that Gaius suspected that Kagome might have magic, though, he hadn't come out and asked him. He had noticed the old man watching her from time to time.

'_Why must I stay inside? Arthur doesn't wander around outside too much, not unless he's training his men or patrolling Camelot.'_

Merlin sighed, _'stay inside, or I'll have Gaius provide you with a strong sleeping drought to keep you in bed.'_

'_You wouldn't!'_

'_Dare to try me,' _he challenged her, watching her carefully as she curled her lips in and stood, turning from him silently. He swore the temperature dropped a few degrees in the room, still, he couldn't help but feel somewhat victorious over the little girl.

"Are you heading to bed, Kagome?"

She paused and turned a smile to Gaius, "I am. I was trying to string a bow all day today and ended up hurting my arms. Sadly, they are _far _too sore for me to do much else but sleep...so, I will be staying in tomorrow too." She smiled at Merlin when he closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

"You can't move your arms? They look alright to me," Gaius commented lightly.

"It's only slight at the moment, but I can feel them aching more and more so as time passes."

"Ah, I see. You must have spent quite some time on that bow."

She grinned, "I will be able to string a bow before the end of the week, I swear it!" She turned, her hair flaring out in the motion as she left the room.

Gaius gave Merlin a curious look and he laughed a bit before explaining the situation to him. "Ah, I see. So that's why her arms hurt...I wonder if I should fix her up a pain-relieving tonic. Just something to ease her muscles and that growing ache. It'll be a bother if it goes untreated."

"Let her sleep, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a kid, and I hear that kids often recover faster than adults. Let's just see what tomorrow brings."

"Yes, of course." Gaius gave a knowing smile before chuckling a bit. He watched as Merlin finishes off his own food before grabbing Kagome's bowl and his own. Walking them to the bucket of water to clean them, Gaius looked approvingly at the boy. "You've become so much more responsible since Kagome came to stay with us. I admit, I was concerned at first. A child taking care of a child...that's not what I had considered to be one of my better judgement calls. But I see now that I had nothing to worry about."

"...child? You mean me?"

"As I said before, you are so much more responsible now." Gaius laughed as he turned in for the night.

Merlin stared at the old man's back for a moment longer before he finished cleaning the bowls and turned in himself. Kagome was already out cold when he walked in, their beds met either side of the room with the space between them littered with books and scrolls. He had been teaching her what he could and did so happily and usually before bed, but tonight she'd simply been too tired to do much studying. He looked at the book she held under her arm; she hadn't even opened it. Pulling it from her hold, he placed it down on the ground beside her bed and pulled her blanket further over her body before he settled into his own bed. Yawning and stretching, he was worn out from the day's activities. It had been _far_ too long a day. Far too long...

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Morning - Four Days Later - Armory]**_

"I did it..." she stared at the bow. Pulling her foot from between the string and bow, she looked over her handy work and grinned. Today was the last day she'd be able to string the bow, four having passed with little to show in the way of progress. "I did it!" She ran from the Armory, looking in every direction she could for the Prince, she found him with his Knights on the training grounds.

Stepping up to the weapons table, there were targets set up for the Knights and it was in her luck that they were training with Longbows and Crossbows. She looked to her own longbow, walking to the table where she eyed a quiver and arrows. She stepped closer; her fingers grazed along the shaft of one of the arrows. There was a familiarity that she couldn't explain. Taking the arrow, she pulled it from the quiver, recognizing the Port Orford Cedar upon touch and aromatic scent. Her body moved as though she were possessed. Nocking the arrow, the feel of the feathers against her chin, the arrow nocked between her index and middle finger. Holding the string in the drawn state, she relaxed with a breath and the words _try not to try_ echoed in her head.

She released the arrow and her eyes watched it fly across the length of the training grounds before striking the target true. It was silent, she was stunned. She knew she'd never fired an arrow before, yet there was no further truth from everyone's mind as they looked on with surprise at the young girl who held the longbow in a firm grip.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?!" Arthur said, coming up to her as he looked over her relaxed stance. "Everything, from where your feet are placed and your arms are held, it's perfect..." he frowned, "well, not perfect, but not wrong either."

"That says nothing about her accuracy," Leon said from the sidelines, a murmur of agreements came from Arthur's Knights.

There was a clear show of astonishment among his men. He heard it, saw it, there was no doubt in his mind of the obvious praise and recognition of her talent with the weapon she held. "You should change,"

She tilted her head and tittered a bit at the instructions. "What for?"

"Training of course, you have obviously shown a talent in archery." He motioned for Sir Leon to come over, "take her to the Armory, you will know what she needs."

"Just for training, My Lord?"

"Of course, I can't exactly _Knight_ a child with no noble background and a female at that."

"Hey! I could be a Queen if I put my mind to it, there are simply no prospective men in title that are _suitable_ to my taste."

Laughter filled the training grounds and Arthur too grinned at the cheekiness of the girl. "...I have so many things to say, but I've no idea where to start." Arthur laughed, "Go dress to sweat!"

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Afternoon - Dueling Grounds]**_

Merlin shook his head, watching with a grin as Kagome ran training drills with different Knights. Each one was putting her through drills that the other didn't. Sir Leon oversaw her training progress, but where she'd been an astounding shot with the bow, she was still just a child when it came to anything else. Too weak to take a blow of a broadsword, she was knocked back every time contact was made, and the sword was almost always knocked from her hands. "Arthur, what are you doing to her? She only wanted to use the longbow, she's not a fighter."

"I'm distressed to find that I must agree with your manservant."

Arthur and Merlin turned to see Uther standing behind them, the King watching curiously as the young girl was thrown off her feet for the fifth time by Sir Radnor who waited patiently as she used her sword to heave herself back onto her feet. "Father, what brings you to the training grounds?"

"While I came to see the progress of my Son and his Men, I am far more interested in this girl. She's not a warrior, by any standards...but there is certainly potential. Tell me again; where did she come from?"

Merlin turned towards Kagome and watched her quietly, not sure what to think about the garnered attention of the King. She was not a Druid, but she was of Magic kindred, and that made him slightly worried about the attention she was reaping from Uther.

"Orphaned? Are you sure?"

He returned his attention to Arthur and his father.

"She has no family to speak of. That's why she's been staying with Gaius and Merlin. Merlin is quite protective of her, and so too is..." Arthur turned and pointed his sword at one of his Knights, "Sir Leon. He's not quite so obvious about it, but he's taken to training her in his free time apparently. He was the one who taught her to string up a longbow."

Impressed, Uther looked towards the girl, "you say she can do this on her own?" Uther smiled, "I'd like to see that."

"Sir Radnor, end your practice and put your blade away. Kagome, grab your bow and un-string it."

"My Lord, she's hardly capable of stringing her bow right now." Leon said, moving before Arthur as he placed his hand on Kagome's bow. Having heard the King and his Prince's discussion.

Kagome heaved a deep breath of air before she placed the sword up. She smiled up at the Knight, "don't worry so much, Sir Leon. I am capable with the bow...in fact, you said to treat it like it were an extension of myself. Well, I've never felt more familiar with anything..." she paused, _'magic aside.'_ She smiled and took the bow from under his hand, "this weapon is more than just a weapon to me. I could wield this bow in my sleep."

"Then let us put that to the test." Uther smiled, "I am not a cruel King, so I will let you rest your arms, and tomorrow a round of targets will be prepared. You can show off your skill with the bow, then. A Tournament for children would be most entertaining, but alas, not many children your age are privileged to the art of swordplay or archery."

"I wouldn't be so sure, My King. Children in the village are taught to survive. They haven't much choice otherwise." Sir Leon said calmly, kneeling before Kagome and helping her lift the chainmail over her head.

"_I'm not a fighter,"_ Kagome muttered under the weight of the heavy chainmail. It was so much smaller than that of the knights, but it was still too heavy to wear. When she was free of the chain wear, her hair was wild and untamed from being dragged by the chainmail. "My heart would ache should I be forced to raise a sword to another of my age." She looked to the sword on the table and shook her head, "no, I will never use weapons on another person. It's not my right to take away someone's right to live; no one has that right."

"..." Uther stared the girl down hard.

Choosing this moment to step in between the King and Kagome, Merlin picked Kagome up just as Uther opened his mouth to speak. "I should take her back to Gaius's place. You can tell when she's tired, she starts talking nonsense and I always recommend ignoring her when she's like this." He laughed, "Arthur," he bowed, "Your Highness," he said to the King.

Arthur smiled, watching his manservant save the girl from a lecture, though well earned it might be. "She has a way of gutting you with her words, doesn't she?"

"You should curb her tongue while she is still young enough to do so."

"I find her honesty to be refreshing. Besides, she's not causing any harm. My guards are loyal, my Knights are loyal. Kagome has her beliefs, and while she does not believe in the act of killing, she will not condemn the way of Camelot."

"There is more harm in her opinion than you might think. She is young now, but for how long will she remain so?" Uther left Arthur to stare after him while he made his way back to the throne room.

"Really now, what harm could an opinion cause? It's not like everyone shares it, and she isn't a fighter...she's just a child."

Leon frowned, "a child that you are training to fight."

'_...a child that I am training to fight...right.'_ Arthur sighed. "Prepare an obstacle course for tomorrow's challenge, and make it difficult. My Knights are to participate as well."

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Afternoon - Courtyard]**_

Merlin looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She was a troublesome girl on her best of days. Her mouth would certainly be the end of her. "Care to explain why you are so desperate to have your head chopped off?" He asked, quirking a brow as he smiled her way.

Kagome rolled her eyes, walking beside Merlin now. Her hand holding the heavy bow as they walked around the castle and towards the Physician's Chambers. "Is my impulsive commentary all it takes?"

"...where Uther is concerned, yes." He idly glanced back the way they'd come before he nudged her off towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" She wondered aloud, "another Dragon?" She seriously hoped not. One was enough for any Sorcerer. More than enough, really. In fact, most sorcerers, Kagome was sure, had a crow or something as a pet, not a Dragon.

Merlin was too busy checking their surroundings, his eyes everywhere all at once as he turned back and gave her a look. "Could you not?"

"Could I not? Not what? Mention out loud that you have a pet Dragon? "Smiling, she shook her head. Watching his eyes widen again as he seemingly forgot that she could sense the people around her and neither did he give her enough credit to keep his magic and his Dragon a secret. "Emrys, we're alone."

He paused and gave her a look of uncertainty, casting one final look over his shoulder before pushing her once more, the moment they were in the forest he felt himself relaxing into the setting of serenity.

'_Where __**are **__we going?' _She asked telepathically, hopping onto a stone with one foot, jumping off and landing in a small forming pile of leaves. Kicking the drying leaves, she smiled as they fell leisurely back to the forest floor. A hand on her shoulder urged her onward and she continued on her way.

"Just a stroll; I did leave Arthur with his own chores to deal with, after all."

"You mean the tournament?"

He nodded, "look," he pointed towards a deer. Kagome's eyes met and captured the creature in pools of blue. He was smiling wildly as he watched the look of awe spread across her face. Her childlike innocence was worth the risk of exposure. If she was ever put in danger, he would do anything to save her, and he knew it. Like Arthur, she had become irreplaceable to him. For a few moments, he thought of his mother, how she'd always fretted over him and his use of magic. How she'd worried and how she'd loved. He understood it so much the better, watching Kagome move forward, the deer took a step to run, but then paused in its own curiosity. Merlin watched, mesmerized as he witnessed something more magical than magic itself. The deer raised its head as she stopped moving, and with cautious steps, it stepped towards Kagome. Their eyes never leaving one another as the deer stopped before her, her hand reaching out slowly and lingering just before the animals nose. It leaned in, and closed its eyes as it moved one step closer into her touch.

_Magic_...he realized, was all around them. It was nature, it was the sun setting and the moon rising. The brooks that babbled and spoke whispers of the old world long since forgotten, the wind whistling tunes from ages long past. It was a child's laughter, their innocence and their love. Trust was magic, and Love was magic. How had he missed it? He watched the deer take a few steps away before it ran off into the forest, further and deeper than he had planned to take Kagome. Walking up to her, she still looked off towards the direction of the deer. Smiling down at her, he continued walking and was pleased when she caught up. "How have you been sleeping?"

"I still have visions of Camelot burning. The one of the Dragon, but...I guess some things have to happen. He must feel such strong hatred for Uther. He needs to be freed."

Merlin had been putting that off for such a long time, he hadn't seen what Kagome saw, he couldn't know that trepidation she felt. But he had his own reservations about releasing a large fire breathing dragon in Camelot. Not that he didn't agree with Kagome. The creature _needed_ to be freed. It was hardly fair of Uther to imprison the Great Dragon.

"We will worry about that when it's time. For now, there is no sense in worrying over such a fate."

"Emrys," she smiled, "there are great fires in my visions, and death...but my vision shows no end. I can not foretell the end of your choice, only you can decide how it ends. If Camelot falls, or is liberated of the Dragon's flames. You write your own end, no matter the means by which you choose to get there."

Merlin nodded, the two continuing a peaceful trek as they relaxed on their self given day off. The repercussions of which, they..or _Merlin_, would face upon their return. Or tomorrow. Whichever came first.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, the combined chapters ten and eleven have been fused together to make this chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I've been enjoying writing it. As you have noticed, the chapters are between four thousand to five thousand words, the first chapter is the exception to this as it was closer to fifteen hundred words, give a few hundred or so. I'll try to keep the chapters modestly close to four thousand words, and hopefully the journey to this stories end will be one we all enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Midday - Dueling Grounds - Archery Tournament is Underway]**_

The sound of an arrow whistling from behind her, the sound of striking through the target it was aimed for followed shortly after. She turned to see one of the Knights had come close to hitting her own blue dyed arrow on the second obstacle that she'd only just walked away from. The sun was held high in the sky, and the air was heavy with a whirl of excitement. All that watched were abuzz with chatter and laughter. Cheering and clapping sounded from the stands and even the King could be found with a smile and twinkle in his aged eyes. Kagome looked up towards the King, he was watching Sir Leon at the moment, both he and Prince Arthur were thought to be the two most likely to win. Though Kagome had surprised the whole of the audience with two bullseyes already, it was suspected to be mere luck on her part.

She turned her eyes downcast towards her bow and lifted it out before her. She looked past her bow and her eyes widened as she took in the third obstacle for the first time. "This is crazy!"

Arthur laughed, "don't worry, you're just a child. It's not as if I expected you to actually finish the obstacle course. I want it to be a challenge for my men as well, and that means it has to be harder on you. Naturally."

She looked at the Prince and frowned, "well, it's a good thing that I have no delusions of grandeur. However, I _will_ finish this obstacle course."

Morgana came up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you seem to have become quite popular with the Knights, Kagome." She pulled a ribbon from her hair and tied Kagome's up into a tight ponytail, "be valiant, and win."

**-x-x-x-**

'_Be valiant and win?'_ Kagome tilted her head and looked around the ring in front of her. A slight breeze pulled the silk blue ribbon forward from behind her shoulder and it grazed her eyesight as she took in the obstacle before her. She was on the third Obstacle, the first two were basic Round Targets, while one was stationary, the other was attached to a sturdy rope and was swaying back and forth from a contraption that had been specifically made for the moving targets.

It was hardly difficult to time her release of the arrow and she caught the center of the red on the target, so that was good. Better than a number of the Knights, but it was still just _luck_. Arthur was expected to win, and ir Leon was expected to be his competition. She would show everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with should she so desire it.

Her eyes played with the obstacle in front of her. Unlike the other two, this one had a metal rod with a ring atop it centered just before the target. It was only one ring, mind you, and it was decently sized, so she wasn't too worried. Still... shooting through the ring was only half the obstacle. She still needed to hit the red target on the other side of the ring. Said target was raised up on a wooden stand, higher off the ground than the others she'd hit so far.

She had seen Leon go a moment ago, and he hit the red target right in the center with ease, but she wasn't Leon. Taking a breath of air in before she pulled the arrow from her quiver. Feeling the grip of her bow, she tucked her ring finger and pinky inward, feeling the weight of the eighty pound weapon resting a good deal on her thumb as she rested it for a moment on the ground. Her eyes took in the location of the target, and she lifted the bow, her fingers guiding the arrow to the string and nocking it as she gripped the finger at the notch of her index finger. Pulling the string taut, her right arm feeling the strain as she tried to relax into the draw. She winced a bit before she gently receded with her hand, not releasing the arrow.

'_Kagome, you've got this. Just relax.'_ She thought to herself. Lifting the bow once more as she repeated her earlier actions. This time her draw was completely relaxed. The wind gently kissed her cheek once more as the blue ribbon swayed just beside the arrow. A familiar whistle in the wind caught her ear as she released the arrow, watching as it soared straight through the ring and struck the red of the target a mere inch from Leon's.

"Nice!" She heard from behind her. Turning, she smiled when she saw Merlin standing beside Arthur, clapping for her as he watched her compete. The Prince was also competing, and once again, he was expected to win.

'_Emrys! Won't you compete as well?'_

He smiled as Arthur walked up to the obstacle next, _'I don't know how to use a bow and arrow well enough to compete. I do good to point a crossbow in the right direction.'_

Setting her arrow against the stand behind her, she rubbed her wrists and rotated them slightly as she tried to ease the ache.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, eyeing her hands.

"As well as I can be, yes." She muttered, _'if I could disappear without eyes on me, I could heal the pain in my wrists.'_

'_You won't though.' _His voice even with telepathy still carried a reproachful tone.

'_I won't,'_ she frowned, "that one doesn't look to be easy..." she eyed her next obstacle, only two left after that one. "One, two, three...four and five...five rings...they're all angled a bit. There's not much room for error."

"Are you worried?" Arthur chuckled, "don't be, none of us expected you to make it past the third obstacle, much less get through all six."

"You are starting to sound a bit repetitive, Arthur. Are you perhaps...worried?" She gave a small smirk.

"Me, worried of you? I have this competition in the bag. You should be a bit more mindful of your competition, Kagome."

Grabbing her bow from where she'd left it leaning, she turned and started past Arthur, "I was about to say the same thing to you, _Sire_."

As she was standing before her next challenge, she was eyeing the space that she had for her shot. Her finger played with the soft sparrow feathers on her arrow as she raised the bow."Right," she calmed her heart with a long breath ad she drew back the arrow in a fluid motion and relaxed into the draw before she released it with a strum, the string vibrating after the release. A satisfying whistle sounded through the field and sounded like music to her ear as it struck the center of the target.

"Outstanding!" Uther yelled, his smile larger than life, far more endearing than her previous run ins with the King would allow her to believe him to be. She grinned cheekily at Arthur as his father stood from his seat. Clapping his hands loudly in his excitement before he settled back into his chair beside Morgana.

She laughed a bit and twirled to face one of the Knights who would be firing next, "best of luck, Sir Geraint."

"With you leading as you are, I find myself needing it." He spoke with praise, smiling as he patted her on the shoulder before passing her by.

'_Two more obstacles.'_ She walked closer towards the second to last course, her eyes not able to focus well with the metal rings that were inflamed. The oil they'd been dipped in kept them burning with ease. As she eyed the target on the other end, she brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed at them slightly. While the course was the same as the one she'd only just shot, the fire obstructed her eyesight and caused the air to become deformed before her very eyes. _"I don't know if I can get the last two."_ She muttered to herself, not caring for the Prince to hear her insecurities. She turned to the last one which was similar to the next, only the target at the end was swaying back and forth from where it hung. "Whose brilliant idea was it to use moving targets and fire together."

"Mine," Arthur walked past her, "I'll go first this time." He patted Leon on the shoulder as his Knight stepped back and stood beside Kagome and the others.

"Loser has to shave his head!"

Arthur withdrew his hand from his quiver, no arrow in hand as he turned towards Kagome. "Absolutely not,"

"So you're worried I'll win," she smiled.

"No, I just don't want to hear you whimpering about your hair when _you_ lose."

"Then different stakes," she walked up to Arthur, "loser is servant to the winner..."

He smirked, "you _don't _want to make that wager, Kagome."

She held her hand out. Tilting her head as she waited for him to take it. The look in her eyes daring him to back down, knowing full well that he wouldn't dare do something like that in front of his men. To make sure he took her hand, she added, "you don't have to take the wager if you are worried you'll lose."

Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head as Arthur practically threw his hand into hers.

"...loser is servant to the winner, for a week." he shook her hand, "I hope your skill backs up your presuming personality. For your sake."

**-x-x-x-**

"I can't believe you lost," Merlin grinned, happy and amused at the fact that the Prince had come in second to Kagome.

"Yes, it's a shame that Sir Brennis will play servant to a young girl."

Kagome's head snapped up at that, "the wager was between you and myself, Prince Arthur. Don't be so...so..."

"So?" Arthur urged, his cocky grin well in place.

'_What word am I looking for?'_

'_Shameful? Discreditable, disreputable, dishonorable, disgraceful?'_ Merlin listed off a few that came to mind.

"Don't be so dishonorable, to go back on your wager, Sire. Besides, I'm only a child, what could I possibly have you do?" She smiled, "now, first, I want to join you, Morgana and your father for dinner!"

Begrudgingly, he guided her to his father; this would not be the worst thing he could ask the King, so he wasn't too worried. However, the week was young, and she was quite the energetic _child_.

"Kagome, that was astounding." Morgana chimed joyously as she knelt before the girl, her eyes turning over the girls messy hair and smoke smudged cheeks. "You are a sightful mess though," bringing her hand up to brush the long black hair away from stunning blue eyes as she said this.

"I get to eat dinner with you and the King!" Kagome said excitedly, she was thrilled at the idea of eating a luxurious meal for a night. She also planned to sneak something to Emrys too if she were given the chance.

"Are you now," Morgana laughed, "not dressed like this you won't."

"Dinner with the King?" Uther chuckled, "was that the wager I saw the two of you make?"

Arthur said nothing.

"Actually, the wager was for the loser to be a servant to the winner for a week, Your Highness."

"Is that right?" His eyes turned serious as he looked to his son, shaking his head before he let out a guffaw. Such a laugh that bubbled from way deep inside and bellowed out like a roar. The King's cheeks turned flushed at the idea of his son being taken a fool by a small girl. "Such cheekiness. Well, a lesson has most certainly been learned today. Never underestimate your competition, no matter their age."

Merlin stepped up towards Arthur and smiled at the shaming he was being put through. For him, it would be interesting to see what Kagome put him through, and hopefully he'd get himself a break this week because of it all. Or that was what he'd hoped. The next day would bring a young woman and her servant into Camelot, and trials of unfortunate circumstance would soon befall the Kingdom.

But before that, _dinner_.

"Oh, Arthur. Can Merlin join us!? Oh please!?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Pretty please!? I owe him!"

"I don't care how pretty your pleases are," he frowned, "blast, what am I saying."

Morgana took Kagome by the hand, "I think it would be lovely to have more people sit at our table, once in awhile, you know?" She turned her eyes to Uther. "Merlin has shown his worth many times, hasn't he? If I were to count the moments: the dagger incident, the poisoned chalice, and many other times I'm sure with Arthur's disreputable amount of luck."

Uther held a hand up, "I do believe your manservant was never _properly_ rewarded for drinking from that Chalice. Dinner is suitable?" He asked.

Merlin's eyes widened and he nodded his head with a huge grin in place.

"Wonderful, will anyone _else _be joining us?"

"Gaius!" She said, "and that's it, I swear!"

Uther raised a brow before walking away from the small group, though a smile played on his lips as he returned to his throne room.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Early Morning - Merlin and Kagome's Bedroom - Following Day]**_

Kagome stared at her reflection, not used to being quite so dolled up, but Morgana had insisted. In her hands she held the ribbon that was supposed to tie her dress up, but she wasn't quite talented enough in the art of gowns to do it on her own. _'What would Mordred say, if he saw me right now?'_

'_He'd probably be just as speechless as I am,'_

Kagome turned and smiled, "Emrys, you wouldn't happen to know how to string this up, would you?"

He laughed a bit before sitting down and motioning for her to come forward. Taking the ribbons in hand, her crossed them through the woven loops of the gown, and crossed them back across one another, repeating the action several times before tying them into a bow at the waist of her new gown. "The King is taken with you as well," he smiled, "I noticed it the other night at dinner. He's charmed by you and your persistence. You are quite the enchanter, even without the use of magic."

"He wouldn't be too fond of me if he knew I had magic, though. Would he?" She twirled around, her dress lifting a bit, the material was too heavy to swirl around her all the way, but it glided well enough in the air.

Looking at the oceanic shade of blue that the dress was, her eyes glistened and popped with the help of the dress. Her black hair was left down and Emrys couldn't stop himself from ruffing her hair up, her bangs sticking in all odd directions as he did. "Does it matter what Uther thinks? When Arthur is King, things will be different."

"I'd rather not think like that. True, things will be different, but Uther is still Arthur's father. The day Arthur is crowned will be both a day to mourn and rejoice." She looked at the small mirror and tried to flatten her bangs back down, but they puffed out on the right in a funny way that made her smile. "I like it!" she laughed, "hey, Emrys?"

"Yes?" He was so used to hearing her call him by the name that the Druids knew him by, he no longer tried to correct her. She didn't call out to him as such out loud, and she was able to sense when someone was near, so he trusted his name to her.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Who?"

"Mordred. He said he would, he promised. Said he'd come for me, no matter what. No matter how long it took…" she played with her flowing sleeves as doubt settled heavily in her heart.

Kneeling down, Merlin looked her in the eyes and took her hand in his, "I know he will. He's still young, like you, and so it may take time, but he will come for you. Or perhaps, you will find him...but until then," he straightened and held an arm out for her, "I swear to protect you. Morgana and Arthur will also protect you, and Gaius too has become very fond of you. I know it seems like false friendship when the world is oblivious to who you really are, but that is why you must always be yourself, even if you cannot show your magic."

"One day we will be able to, right?"

"_Merlin! Kagome?"_

Merlin frowned at the feminine voice who called out to them, "we can talk more later," he said, before guiding Kagome out of their room and down to where Morgana was awaiting them. "Milady," Merlin bowed.

"Merlin, good morning!" Morgana smiled, "Kagome, just look at you! Ah, but your hair..." She looked aghast at the unfortunate state of the girls hair.

Kagome backed away when Morgana moved to fix it, "I like it! Em-um…Merlin did it himself!"

"Yes, I can tell," she smiled at Merlin who gave a goofy and well-meaning grin. "I guess it'll have to do if you are so set on it. Shall we?"

"Where are we riding to?" Kagome asked as she took Morgana's hand in hers, _'I'll see you later, Emrys!'_

He watched her leave, Morgana hadn't caught the slip up, and he found himself not minding too much as they both left Gaius's place. "Ah, I should go hunt Gaius down. He wanted help picking up the pots in the market."

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Courtyard]**_

Uther came up beside Kagome as he fixed his black riding gloves. "Can you ride?"

"I've only been on horseback with Prince Arthur,"

Uther smiled, "then today, you shall learn."

"Growing a soft spot, Uther?" Morgana jest, her eyes lit with humor as she watched the King attempt to harden his gaze on her. He failed and she tittered.

"This ride is only happening because she requested to ride horseback with Arthur and he has duties to perform in Camelot. Namely his patrols."

She raised a brow at the excuse. Easily, Uther could have just told the girl no but when Arthur gave her the excuse of having to go on his morning Patrol, Uther had been quick to step in. There was no more a greater joy than watching the King fall for the natural charms of the young Kagome. The little girl with magic like hers. It was a shame he could never know; he'd have her hung and would proclaim she'd enchanted them if he ever found out. She followed him with her eyes, watching as he helped Kagome with the reins of the horse that he'd saddled her on.

"You will only snap the reins to garner the attention of your steed, and you will use your boots against the horse's hindquarters to control the speed at which we gallop. To slow, you pull the reins until you come to a complete stop. Turning is simple, you pull the reins slightly on the side in which you wish to steer your horse."

Kagome listened closely, taking in the instructions just as she did when Gaius and Emrys instructed her. She had never thought of it like this, but the world was truly filled with many teachers. "I think I've got it," she smiled.

Uther climbed onto his own noble steed, snapping his reins once before he knocked his boots against the rear of his horse, Kagome followed the motions just the same. Morgana kept beside her and the three began a gentle gallop as they allowed the child a chance to grow accustomed to riding without aid.

Wind rustled around them, through her hair, she felt the magic and nature that surrounded her and relaxed into it before knocking her leather hide waders into the horses rear and sped up a bit. More than just.

Morgana and Uther had to increase their own speed as they followed Kagome to who knows where.

Her heart racing, she wasn't sure where exactly she was going, but when she got there, she'd know it.

Through the forest, through limbs and branches and scratches, her eyes watered, and she found herself suddenly pulling on her reins at the sound of Uther's voice calling out for her to stop. Stopping, her horse slowed as quickly as it could, and trotted slowly forward with a huff as it dipped its hooves in the water that lay before it. _'Of course, a lake.' _She had always felt at one with the water around her. She was fluid and graceful one minute, then chaotic and feral the next. Or so she was told.

_**[Flashback - Spring/Brook - Afternoon]**_

_**Iseldir looked down at the girl from beside her, bending down, he dipped his hands into the stream, barely causing a ripple as he did. "Kagome, like the water, you appear calm and serene, but in moments of uncertainty, when you lose control, you can become chaotic and wild. Your magic is still young, and you have much to learn. If you ever find that you need help, the water will always guide you true. That is the nature of your magic, after all."**_

"_**The nature of my magic?"**_

"_**We each have a nature to our magic, fire for Mordred."**_

"_**But I've seen Mordred control water,"**_

_**Iseldir chuckled, "I'm not saying that you can't control all the elements, I'm saying that one element is bonded to you spiritually and enhances your magic where no other can."**_

_**[Present - Lake Avalon]**_

Kagome climbed from her horse, her feet dangling a bit as she reached her tiptoes down before letting go. Her boots submerged in the water, her dress taking in the cold of the lake. Wading further into the water, she dared not go deeper as the water came above her boots.

"Kagome, you are getting soaked!" Morgana called as she climbed from her own stallion.

'_I feel the magic here...' _her voice whispered within Morgana's head; the first time since the camp that she'd spoken to the woman like such. _'It's heavy in the air, in the trees, the water...I can feel it.'_

Morgana walked closer towards the water. Not sure what Kagome felt, but as she grew closer, she did feel herself relaxing.

'_Kagome! Uther is needed back at the castle,'_ Kagome turned towards the direction they came. Her smile faded as she realized they needed to return.

"My Lord, I feel as though something is happening back in Camelot,"

"Is this intuition of yours?" He chuckled, walking into the water just enough to guide Kagome and her horse out.

"A gut feeling, but I see no reason not to trust it. Usually it's when I do not know what to do, that I feel I must do something…and so I trust my feelings and thus far have not been led astray."

Uther glanced curiously back over his shoulder and sighed, "an awfully long way to come only to return on a whim. Should I trust your _intuition_ too?"

She looked at her boots as she kicked at her gown. "Intuition is always right, Sire...in two ways at least, and both should be trusted."

"In what ways?"

"It is either in response to something, or it has your best interest at heart, either way, that sense should not go ignored."

"Where did you learn that from?" Morgana asked curiously. "It's so insightful."

"Merlin taught me that."

"Of course, now I'm taking advice from my sons' manservant?" He shook his head, "very well, let's see how informed your intuition is."

'_We're heading back, Emrys.'_

'_Good, someone has arrived for the King and from how Gaius is acting I'm assuming that she's pretty important.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope this story is enjoyable still, let me know what you all think and I'll update soon enough. Adding chapter twelve and thirteen together, I hope the flow of the story is undisturbed and well received. If you haven't noticed, I'm updating every Saturday, so hope you all will take time to review each chapter and let me know your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

Upon their arrival, Merlin was waiting with Arthur in the courtyard and both moved to assist the ladies off their horses. Morgana was guided down by Merlin and Arthur helped Kagome who thanked him with a smile.

"Why are you so wet?" Arthur asked. "Did you go swimming in your gown?!"

"No," she laughed, "my horse stopped in the water, so I climbed down where I was."

Shaking his head, Arthur took her by the hand and walked over to his father, "you have a guest. We were about to go riding out for you if you didn't return soon."

Uther frowned and turned suspicious eyes to Kagome, who shrugged, "you most certainly are _intuitive_. You, manservant," he turned to Merlin who straightened up at being addressed. "Your lessons are well received, whatever you are teaching her."

"Ah, just the basics of life and the necessities of living, Sire." Merlin said with a stunted chuckle, though he wasn't entirely sure what Uther was talking about.

"More than that, it would seem." Uther passed by Merlin; Arthur and Morgana shared concerned looks as Merlin turned curious eyes to Kagome.

"I can't be sure," She paused thoughtfully, "but I think he was praising you," Kagome said, taking her hand and holding her skirt away from her legs so that it didn't graze her. "Can I change?"

Arthur smirked, "she's not the young lady you wish her to be, Morgana. You should let her dress in more comfortable apparel."

Morgana looked truly saddened by that, wanting to continue dressing the girl up in regal apparel, as much as Uther would allow her to, at least.

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at Arthur, "no, it's just when it's wet, the material is cold. Though, it _is _more comfortable in trousers." She blushed.

Merlin laughed, "let's get you changed. Maybe one day they will make a gown with trousers that is more half and half, a bit like _you_."

Morgana looked thoughtfully at that and watched Kagome leave with Merlin, Arthur nudging her off towards the Castle.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Early Afternoon - Throne Room]**_

When Kagome and Merlin finally arrived in the throne room where Uther, Morgana and Arthur were, she was ushered over to stand between Gaius and Merlin. She smiled to Morgana who nodded her head towards her as the doors opened behind them. Kagome watched a woman and man walk in, one obviously of noble upbringing and the other she took for a servant.

Uther stood at the sight of the woman, "Lady Catrina. Is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it myself,"

"We had tidings from the North that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders."

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse."

Kagome watched curiously as Gaius looked the woman over, his eyes taking on a thoughtful and uncertain gaze. She took his hand in hers and he looked down, smiling up at him, he cast his own smile over her before they returned their eyes to the spectacle before them.

"I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas." Lady Catrina turned to her servant before looking back at Uther, "but we did survive. And we have made it this far…oh! Forgive me, My Lord." She said from the arms of the King, "I fear my trials have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady."

"_Oh…"_

Kagome tilted her head; her eyes too looked the woman over. She wondered over the woman's health, whatever could have made her so frail to travel. Perhaps it was the ordeal of the siege on the House of Tregor, or maybe something else entirely different. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to help in any way that she could.

"Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It is the least that we can do."

"Thank you,"

Kagome watched as she was guided from the throne room to rest while a room would be prepared for her. "My Lord," Kagome called out, making her way towards the King and bowing as Morgana and Arthur had consistently instructed, she do.

"Kagome," Uther settled down in his chair and looked at the girl. No longer dressed in the attire of a noble child, as his ward would have her. She wore a gown of a maidservant, the colors of which paled in comparison to her earlier attire. Gone was the oceanic raw silk, she now wore a woolen dress in an off burgundy color that gave it an almost floral shade of dark and dusty pink. "What is it you wish to say?"

"My Lord, I wish to offer my services to the Lady Catrina, in any way that I may. I have been assisting Arthur's manservant in his daily duties, and I am knowledgeable of the efforts that go into such tasks."

He stared at her for a moment, bringing a hand up to his lips to hide the small smile that was fighting to break out. "Very well, I will allow this. You must take care to her needs and see to it that she is met with comfort and acceptance. Kagome, I am not blind." He let his hand fall to the arm of his throne. Morgana and Arthur looked curiously to the King, Kagome lifted her head as she frowned, and her eyes met his. "You have a certain _charisma_ that is undeniable, and I feel that Lady Catrina will find your company to be most_ healing_."

She smiled and bowed deeply, "I will honor such praise, and care for the Lady Catrina with the utmost attention and devotion. Sire, if you will excuse me now."

She turned on her feet and walked out of the throne room with a grace that made Morgana smile. Morgana ushered for her maidservant to lean in, _"Gwen, could you lend her a hand in the preparation of a room?"_

Gwenevere smile and curtsied before following Kagome. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the King who nodded his head in approval towards Morgana. The additional help made him feel more comfortable, since Kagome was still only a child. She was learning the trade of Servitude and was learning well if what he saw was any consolation. He dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand and sat for a moment in his throne.

He remained thoughtful, his mind recalling the last few days. The arrival of the Lady Catrina was most unexpected, but the few days of bearing witness to Kagome's rise within his Castle walls, had been most pleasant to watch. She was a light to behold, a joy to watch and his son and Ward both adored her. It gave him certain incentives, ones he'd not considered in many years, but perhaps…perhaps...

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Afternoon - Guest Chambers - Citadel]**_

Kagome grinned as she and Gwenevere lifted a clean sheet over the bed and brought it down in a billow of fabric. "Thank you for assisting me, Gwen."

"Not at all," she smiled, "you have made such an impression on the King. That he trusts you with this task, it's quite impressive, Kagome."

Kagome felt giddy at the complement, "I've nothing on you, Gwen. I'm still learning,"

"Which is why Lady Morgana asked me to assist, but you alone have been granted the Kings high praise to assist the Lady Catrina. There is certainly much to say about that, yes?" Gwenevere smoothed out the sheet and they tucked their respective sides end. Taking a corner, she folded it down and tightly pulled at it with a fine touch.

"I already brought in the fruit, and some water, as well as a few night wears."

Gwen glanced around, "perhaps you could come out with me and we may bring her some flowers to brighten the room and freshen the air?"

"Could we?" Kagome smiled, "I would like that!"

"Go and find the Lady Catrina, I will be around to meet with you in the courtyard once I've seen to Lady Morgana. You can take care of guiding her to her chambers on your own?"

"Yes, I've got it from here." She curtsied respectfully to Gwenevere before leaving the room with the maidservant following with her own list of chores on her mind.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome guided the woman with a smile playing on her lips, she reached out a hand as she opened the door and guided her inside with a small titter. "Milady, I do hope that this will be to your satisfaction."

"My dear, you are so kind and charming. You said your name was Kagome?"

"Yes, Milady," she curtsied, "the King has assigned me to be your maidservant during your stay. Anything you need, anything at all, and I will be most delighted to be of service." She walked towards the table, "fresh fruits have been provided, compliments of the King, and of course, I have drawn some fresh water for you. If you need anything else, you need only ask."

"You certainly have prepared everything so perfectly; I am thankful for your attentiveness. I should be fine for now; I wish only to rest."

Walking towards the door, Kagome turned and smiled to the Lady, "then I will return at a quarter to six to help prepare you for dinner. Rest well, Milady." She bowed and left the room with a soft click.

In her excitement, Kagome climbed up onto a small stool stationed in the hall for guards to sit on, she was about to peer inside but could hardly reach the grate in the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped and stumbled a bit but was caught just as she nearly fell from the stool. Blushing, she climbed from the stool and shrugged, "I just wanted to see if she liked the fruit…" she muttered.

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked past her, knocking on the door before he opened it, his eyes lifting towards the Lady Catrina in surprise and slight grotesque.

"_Jonas, you must take this back to the kitchens. It's perfectly rotten."_

He shut the door behind him, and Kagome rushed towards the other side trying to hear what was happening.

"_I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude."_

"_That's quite alright, at least I wasn't undressing."_

"_...heh...the court physician asked me to give you this."_

"_What is it?"_

Kagome climbed back onto the stool, standing on her tiptoes, she could barely see inside the room.

"_Gaius prepared it for you."_

"_I am terribly sorry. There must be some mistake. I requested no medicine."_

"_Oh..." _Kagome turned her eyes to see if the Lady Catrina had eaten any of the fruit. _"Oh. Are you sure?"_ Kagome listened as her eyes took in the rotting selection of fruits on a silver platter. She jumped from the stool and shook her head. Ducking back with her back to the wall as Merlin came out, he looked annoyed as he walked by her. She quickly chased after him with a look of disgust on her face. "Emrys," she mentally berated herself, "Merlin!"

"What?"

"Her fruit,"

He paused and glanced back at her, as though only now remembering the disgusting display he'd taken notice of upon entry. "...it was rotten. Completely rotten."

She shook her head, "no, no it wasn't. I brought it myself. It was fresh, just before I left her room, it was."

He frowned, nodding for her to follow him.

As they made their way to Gaius, she lifted the front of her gown a bit to climb the steps and entered the chambers that belonged to the Physician.

"She didn't ask for it, she didn't need it, she didn't even want it." Merlin said as he placed the vial on the table in front of Gaius.

Kagome came up beside him and eyed the vial curiously. "What is it?"

"It's medicine," he said, lifting the vial and examining the contents. His eyes lingering on the liquid, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. "I diagnosed Lady Catrina, back when she was a child, with an incurable bone disease. It conflicted with her joints and she often had difficulty walking. Especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"Was this just a test then?" Kagome asked, pointing at the vial. "It doesn't seem as though she suffers from any ailments."

"So I noticed."

"We saw something else while there," Merlin muttered, his stomach churning as he recalled the image. "Lady Catrina was consuming…" Merlin paused, shaking his head as he closed his eyes.

"Consuming what?" Gaius urged him to continue.

"She was eating rotten fruit. Not fruit that looks fresh but isn't, I mean, it was black, and there were bugs, _rotten_!" Kagome cried out in her disgust.

"It was pretty bad," Merlin commented.

"Rotten fruit?"

"It was fresh when I brought her into that room, I made sure I brought only the best fruit!" She had tears in her eyes, sad that her hard work was wasted on...whatever it was that the woman had done.

"I believe you, I'm just worried." Gaius frowned, "keep your eyes on the Lady Catrina and watch her servant too. I do not believe that she is who everyone believes her to be. I do not think that she is, indeed, the Lady Catrina."

Kagome shared a look with Merlin before she sat down at the table. Her eyes settling on the vial as she stared at the contents in wonder.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Castle Dining Hall - Evening]**_

Kagome was still not completely pleased with the fact that the Lady Catrina had somehow rotted her fresh fruit. However, when she'd returned to the Lady Catrina at a quarter past six as she'd said, she had helped her with her wears and guided her through the castle to the Dining hall. Smiling in a polite manner, she made no show of her disgust of the lovely Lady and instead, she helped her into her seat. Standing next to the Lady Gwenevere who smiled encouragingly at Kagome as she held her hands before her and looked straight ahead.

Morgana reached over and gave Kagome's hand a gentle squeeze. Smiling in reassurance.

'_Do I look bothered?'_

'_A bit hesitant, but I wouldn't say bothered.'_

'_Really?' _She raised a brow,_ 'because I feel bothered, not hesitant. I'm peeved at the waste of my fresh fruits. I could have given her something from the stables if she had a taste for rotting food. No, what am I saying?! The horses eat better than that.'_

Merlin bit his lip and covered his smile with his fist as he cleared his throat softly. Turning his attention to a pitcher, he lifted it for Arthur and poured some wine for him. The blond nodded his head in thanks to him but said nothing otherwise.

The evening went by rather uneventful as they mostly just talked of the Lady Catrina and her health and stay at the castle. When the King suggested that come morning they go for a ride, Kagome found herself positively dreading the coming of dawn.

As they bid the other goodnight, Kagome lingered and questioned the King on whether she should be ready to leave as well.

"You are free to stay behind, Kagome. I can take care of the Lady Catrina when it's the two of us," he clapped her on the shoulder before walking away from the girl.

A sigh of relief, she was overwhelmed with emotion as she thought she might have to watch the two of them exchange pleasantries even longer.

"Oh, Kagome, do have the kitchen staff prepare a picnic for tomorrow's ride." He said casually over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

She bowed until he was completely gone. A hand heavily weighed her down as she glanced up to see Arthur leaning on her like she was a table. She twisted way from his hand and watched in satisfaction as he stumbled. "Pardon me, Arthur."

"Come now, don't be so cold." He chuckled, roughing up her hair as he pushed her towards the rooms exit. "How about you and I go practice a bit? You seem a little wound up."

"Do I?"

"You are not meant to be a handmaid, Kagome. You are a warrior; I see it in your eyes. You are meant to be so much more!"

She looked questioningly at the Prince before she smirked and leaned in to whisper, _"like Gwenevere is meant to be Queen~"_

His cheeks flushed and he turned a glare to Merlin who gave a shrug and quickly turned to make himself scarce.

"He didn't tell me. If you are trying to be discreet, then perhaps you should turn away from Gwenevere rather than towards her every time she walks into a room." She sighed and sat down in the spot where lady Catrina had been seated. Arthur sat in the King's spot and looked at Merlin who was lifting plates and preparing to carry them to the kitchen. Grabbing a grape, he tossed it and watched it pop his manservant square in the forehead.

Shocked, he turned his eyes to meet Arthurs. "Really?"

Arthur pointed at Kagome who was holding a grape to her lips.

'_I am upset enough that Lady Catrina wasted the fruit I brought her, do you really think I'd throw a grape at you?'_

Merlin lifted a spoon from the soup, aiming it at Kagome, he sprang the spoon forward and turned at the last second. Watching it strike the Kind right across the face.

"Heh he!" Kagome laughed, popping another grape into her mouth as she looked at the wide eyes of the Prince, "Merlin, come sit down for a bit. Eat with me."

"You must be kidding me," Arthur lifted a napkin and cleaned his face as he watched Merlin sit beside Kagome. Leaning across her just a bit to grab a bite of chicken.

"Something tells me that nothing you serve will be to the Lady Catrina's appetite," Kagome muttered, "so we will be sure to polish off the food she refuses to touch."

"The woman is in mourning over the loss of her family and her subjects!" Arthur watched as the two gave him a look of indifference before shaking his head and sitting back down. He waved his hand for the two to continue before laughing as Kagome and Merlin fought over a chicken leg.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Following Morning - Stables]**_

Kagome made her way into the stables the next morning and smiled when she saw a familiar face, "Sir Leon!"

"Good morning, Kagome. How goes your triumph over the Prince. I heard he is your servant for a week."

"...I'd honestly forgotten." She frowned, "too much going on with the Lady Catrina here, I didn't have much time to think about that little wager."

Sir Leon chuckled as he tied his steed to a post.

"Sir Leon, are you back from patrol?"

"I am,"

"Might I borrow your horse? Just for a short trot around the castle."

He chuckled, pulling the reins and untying his horse as he handed him over to her. "Take care of him and have him back before feeding."

"I will!" She climbed onto the horse and guided him from the stable, _'if not, I'll feed him myself.'_ She thought to herself as she eyed the direction that the King and Lady Catrina had just gone off in. She looked towards the courtyard, her eyes met Merlin's and she gave him a small nod before taking off after them. It was Sir Leon who noticed the exchange. Curious, he walked back inside the stable and took the reins of another horse before riding carefully after Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Forest of Camelot - Outskirts of Clearing/River]**_

The sun teased the shadows, dancing over the leaves as Kagome made sure to keep herself well hidden from the gentle heat of the sun's rays.

She had been hiding and listening to them talk for a while. When she felt a familiar energy come from behind, she turned and held a hand up for him to keep his silence. _"Why did you follow me!"_

Sir Leon raised a brow before crouching down next to her and peering past the branches and towards where the King and Lady Catrina sat. _"You and Merlin were acting suspicious, so I thought I'd investigate. Why are you spying on the King?"_

"_I'm not, I'm spying on the Lady Catrina. Something isn't right with her. She's not..."_ Kagome shook her head, not sure what the Lady was, so unable to call her anything.

"-suddenly, cruelly alone."

Kagome glanced back to the two.

"When Igraine died, I feared I'd never recover."

"_She doesn't look-"_ Sir Leon paused suddenly, frowning as they watched the Lady throw the food on her plate into the stream when the King glanced away.

"But then as time passed on, I've become used to being alone."

Lady Catrina looked into his eyes remorsefully, "but you have Morgana and Arthur, surely they are a comfort to you."

"_She completely wasted all that food..."_ Kagome eyed the food drifting downstream, closing her eyes over the frustration that this ordeal was bringing her._ "I should just stop bringing her food."_

"_Shh!" _Sir Leon frowned as he listened to the Lady Catrina.

"But I feel sure, My Lord, that you and I shall not remain alone, forever. We will find love anew. A kindred spirit, to share the burdens of this life."

"I believe we will."

Kagome and Leon shared curious looks before he ushered her to follow him back to where their horses were hidden. "So why don't you and Merlin trust the Lady? All I could see was a forlorn woman with no appetite."

"Call it intuition," she muttered out loud so that he could hear her. "Let's head back before we are caught. I need to check in on Merlin."

"Wait, if you are spying, what's Merlin doing?"

"Snooping!" She chuckled at his wide eyes, "don't worry. He's changing the sheets on her bed for me."

He let out a breath and shook his head, "I really hope the two of you don't do anything to get yourselves in trouble."

"Of course, we won't," she smiled.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Physicians Chambers - Afternoon]**_

Gaius and Merlin were sitting and waiting for Kagome, and when she came in, she bounded up to him with a small smile. "Did you find anything?"

"Jonas has a tail," Merlin said, "and she hasn't slept in her bed since she'd been here. Also, there is a disturbing stench coming from her room. Have you been there recently?"

"I haven't since last night, helping her before dinner."

Gaius frowned, "what did you see while following the Lady Catrina?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm afraid. Aside from her tossing the food on her plate into the brook. Sir Leon showed up because Merlin and I looked suspicious, so I think we need to be a bit more cautious, whatever we do."

"Kagome, did you happen to hear any of their conversation?" Gaius asked.

She nodded, "all of it," she sat down on the bench, "while their picnic was being set up by a servant, they were talking about the land, and Camelot. The taxes and such. Then once they settled onto the blanket, Catrina gave in to distraught and spoke of being alone. _Suddenly, cruelly alone._" She repeated the Lady's words with mock sorrow, "this went on to a topic concerning Igraine and the King getting used to being alone. Then..." she frowned, "you don't think she's pining for the position of Queen, do you?!"

Gaius frowned, "it is possible..."

"Well, if she's manipulating the King, we need to let him know." Kagome stood from her seat, slamming her hand down as she spoke sternly, "Lady Catrina, if that's who she really is, _cannot _be made Queen of Camelot!"

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?" Gaius asked curiously.

"Because her eating habits are simply deplorable!" She dropped queasily to her seat, "that's all the justification I need."

Merlin smiled and chuckled under his breath as he held a glass of water out to her. "Try not to think of her eating. Instead, let's figure out where she's _sleeping_."

"Tonight?"

"No, next week."

She gave him a look that told him just how funny she thought he was, finishing her water before heading to their room.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"Wake me up when the sun sets, I'm taking a nap before our late-night excursion." The door shut with a firm snap and Gaius shook his head as he laughed at the shocked look on Merlin's face.

"She's quite the girl, very lively for her age."

"Yes, lively, that's the word we're going to use." Merlin muttered. Taking a seat as he pondered the nights activities to come.

"I am going to speak with the King, perhaps he'll hear a voice of reason."

Watching Gaius leave, he heard a thump in his shared room and stood back up. Walking towards the door, he opened it carefully and smirked at the sight of Kagome crouched in a corner with his Magic Grimoire in her lap. _'Little imp,'_ he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he left the girl to study in silence.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed! Fourteen and fifteen are neatly merged together with of course, some added bits here and there and the fixes! There are always fixes to be seen~ Woot. I'm super excited. I also finished writing three other chapters for far later into the story and I finished the stories "last chapter". So, you can't say I'm not making progress, hehe, I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for the late update! I'll see everyone next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something Just Like This**

**Summary: When a young girl is found unconscious near a Druid Camp, she becomes close friends with Mordred and soon, she becomes the sole reason for his survival. With scattered memories of a broken past, and visions of an uncertain future, will one magic blessed girl be able to alter the destiny of the Druid Boy Mordred, or is it all for naught?**

**Anime/TV Show: InuYasha/Merlin**

**Pairing: Mordred/Kagome**

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Merlin and Kagome's Bedroom - Midnight]**_

'_Energy Manipulation...and Healing...'_ she looked at the page, eyes trailing over the words with hunger as she raised her hand. A glow of pink formed in her palm and began to spiral in her hand. She smiled down at the swirl of energy, watching the pink glow as it had a soothing effect on her.

"What's that?"

She didn't look up; she didn't need to. Merlin had come in a good hour ago and was just watching her practice her magic. "It's my healing energy...there is a whole section in here about healing. Some..." she flipped the pages forward, "can't be done alone, while others can be performed solo."

"Well, Arthur could certainly use his own personal healer."

She smiled, "I was thinking more along the lines of being Mordred's personal healer."

"Why not both?"

She shrugged, "I can heal both, or you could get down here and learn some of these too."

"I have been, but mine doesn't look like yours."

"Your magic?" She smiled, "that's because you and I don't share the same elemental bond. I am in tune with water." She looked thoughtfully at him, "I bet you are in tune with Air or Earth." She frowned, "or maybe you are like Mordred, and in tune with Fire." Flipping through the pages a bit, she looked over different spells, chants and incantations. "The Scourge and the Kiss? What's that, Emrys?"

Merlin pulled himself forward on his bed and looked over her shoulder from where she sat on the floor. "Feet, knees and wrists should be tightly bound to restrict the blood, tight enough to make the skin tingle, then invoke the goddess..." He pulled the book from her hands and read it silently. "It's a sacrificial spell that gives way a path to your desire through the guidance of the Goddess."

"Sacrificial?!"

He grinned, "nothing like what you're thinking, just a blood sacrifice. Not life." He closed the book and stood up before stretching. "Since Gaius failed at talking the King out of blindly trusting the Lady Catrina, we will have to be tenacious in our attempts at finding out our esteemed Lady's secrets."

"Tenacious indeed," she stood up and grabbed a cloak to cover herself with. "Too bad there isn't a charm for invisibility."

He frowned, "yes, now that would be convenient."

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Chamber Hall/Outside Uther's Chambers]**_

Kagome was bouncing on the balls of her feet, restless as they waited outside the King's chambers.

"_Will you stop moving!?" _Merlin brought his hand down on her shoulder and forced her to stop bouncing in place. _"You're making me anxious!"_

"_It's not my fault that they are taking so long! What could they possibly be doing in there that takes this much time!?"_

Merlin quirked a brow, he didn't dare answer her. A click of the door sounded, and he pulled Kagome back into the shadows around the corner. The Lady Catrina stormed down the hall and they followed her, watching her quietly and carefully in the shadows. Kagome nearly screamed when the woman flipped a tray of fruit onto the floor.

'_What is this woman's aversion towards fruit?! She's so wasteful...'_ Kagome eyed the fresh grapes and closed her eyes in her distaste for the sight. A hand pulled her along and she whipped back to give the tray one more glance before she turned and continued down the hall with Merlin. They stopped at the height of the staircase leading out of the castle and watched as she made her way from the Castle and towards the Citadel Chambers.

'_Got any ideas for following her into her chambers?'_

'_I wouldn't say following her; I do know where I might find another way to see inside her room.'_

She pulled on his hand and frowned, _"why not let me go?"_

'_Absolutely not,'_ He hardened his eyes on her when she gave him a pointed look, _"no."_

She scoffed and followed him to a different room than the Lady Catrina's. She watched as he pried the door open without so much as a creak. Walking in, she looked around before she realized where they were. _'Emrys!'_

He notably jumped at the sound of her yelling in his head, _'what?!' _he turned back to her in his surprise.

'_These are Arthur's Chambers!'_

'_I know!'_

She watched him walk towards a mirror and then to the window. She glanced around a bit more and smirked at the Prince who lay asleep in his bed. _'He's so adorable when he's asleep.'_

'_He's certainly quieter.'_

She gave a soft titter as she moved towards the Prince's bed. He was lying atop the sheets and she couldn't blame him. In this summer's eve, the temperature was most uncomfortable at night when draped in covers. Turning towards Merlin, she made her way over to him as he opened the window, the sound of Arthur re-positioning himself on the bed could be heard behind them and they both froze like deer before a crossbow.

She jostled him a bit, watching as he glanced once more at Arthur before turning his eyes to the mirror.

"_Siwe fugai em peyo~"_ he levitated the mirror down towards the room below.

Kagome leaned over the ledge to better see the mirror, her eyes watching as it hovered just outside the window. When the mirror found Lady Catrina, she looked ill at ease at the image of a ghastly, grey, fiendish creature in her sleeping gown. _"What is that!"_

"Merlin,"

Kagome leaned back as the hold on the mirror dropped and the mirror itself shattered against the stone ground beneath the window.

"Kagome,"

She could hear the reprimanding tone, not wanting to be scolded, she bit her lip and sighed before turning around and facing Arthur. She smiled awkwardly before she maneuvered herself slightly behind Merlin who cleared his throat and greeted his Prince.

"I have no doubt that the two of you have prepared a very good explanation for this."

"Yes!" Merlin looked back and forth for a moment before shaking his head, "no...uh."

"Apparently I'm wrong." He started towards the window.

"_Lady Catrina is a monster!"_ Kagome said in a hushed voice, sick at the thought of what she'd just seen in the room below.

Arthur paused in his trek towards his manservant and the Castle...well...he honestly wasn't sure what Kagome was to the Castle. "What are you on about?" He moved the two out of the way and peered over the windowsill, his eyes found the mirror and he inhaled deeply before closing his window. "Merlin, were the two of you spying on Lady Catrina?"

"It's really not what it seems,"

"I would certainly hope not!" Arthur pointed at Kagome, "she's only a child, and you are gallivanting around and exposing her to such indecent pastimes?!"

Kagome smiled at that, "if you think this is bad, you should see what we get up to in our free time."

Merlin's eyes widened and he brought a hand to cover Kagome's mouth, "that sounded far worse than she meant for it to."

Pulling Merlin's hand away from her mouth, she hardened her eyes on Arthur, "Sire, we both saw her! She changes at night, eats rotten food, has big tusks and sleeps...who knows where."

"Right..._tusks_..." Arthur sighed heavily and walked towards his door before he opened it and ushered them both out, "go...to...sleep. You both clearly could use some rest if you are coming up with such... _idiotic _notions."

Kagome bit her tongue as Merlin dragged her from the room.

"Kagome, I do hope you don't pick up any of Merlin's foul habits." He gave Merlin one final shake of his head before retired back into his chambers.

She watched the door shut and turned her eyes upward towards Merlin, she couldn't help but quirk a smirk at the flustered young man beside her. "You're such a bad influence on me,"

"Oh, hush!" He walked off, knowing full well that she'd follow him. The two caught up quickly enough to the hobbling creature that made her way down the hall. Between the snorting and the slight odor left behind as she walked, the two couldn't understand just how she'd not been caught yet. Merlin, quick on her trail, moved a tad bit faster than Kagome. She had to grip his jacket to keep him from leaving her behind. When they were lower beneath the grounds of the castle, she smelled a foul stench heavy in the air. The further into the tunnels they got, the stronger the rancid smell grew. Finally, a burning in her lungs had her releasing his jacket and bringing her hands to her nose. She crouched down, huddled with her head buried in her knees.

Merlin paused, pulling his hand from his own nose as he pulled off his brown jack and draping it over her head. He looked at her eyes as they watered from the smell; she'd get sick if she went any further. _'Stay here,'_

She pulled his jacket tighter to her face, inhaling the familiar scent of sage and clover as she tried desperately to drown out the smell of rot and manure. It smelled of the dead. She felt faint, trying to stand, she stumbled a bit before moving towards the direction that Merlin had walked off in. She barely made it a few steps when he came running silently back around the corner.

'_What did you see?!'_

'_You really don't want to know,' _he thought to her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her from the ill stench. He walked up the steps and only when the were outside did he dare set her down. She still tightly clung to the jacket. Her small form trembling. "Be thankful that you didn't go further," he said. Inhaling deeply, he rejoiced in the fresh air that was abundant and so willingly offered.

'_Emrys, I can't be her maidservant. I'll throw up! Looking at her is hard enough, but to smell her might actually kill me!' _She cried into his jacket. Feeling warm arms find her, she leaned into the safety that they offered and tried to calm her breathing.

"You don't need to be quite so dramatic. Perhaps because you are so young, the smell has a harsher effect on you, but it won't kill you."

"_Would you like to put it to the test?"_ She muttered into the jacket.

He chuckled, "let's just get back." He helped her stand and as she dropped his jacket and took a long breath in, she sighed and smiled. "Better?"

"Much," she shook her head, "how anyone can live in their own stench, smelling like that, so heavily coating them and..." she shivered, "I need to stop thinking about it. That's what I need to do."

Merlin helped her up the Citadel towards the Physician Chambers and the two turned in for the night. Tomorrow they would have a long day, just as this one had been, and neither were looking forward to it.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Following Morning - Physician Chambers]**_

Come early morning, the birds could be heard chirping whimsically outside and the light shined through the small window in the Physicians Chambers. As Kagome walked down the steps of hers and Merlin's room, she took a seat beside Gaius where the old man took a good look over her.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning Gaius!" She chimed, picking up some bread, she smeared butter over top it before taking a bite. Relaxing into the rich flavor of the butter, she swallowed and took a drink of water, "you'll excuse me if I eat before we talk. I don't think I'll have too much of an appetite once we get started."

Merlin walked out of their room as she said this, "don't want to think about Lady Catrina while you eat."

She finished the food in her mouth and swallowed hastily, choking a bit as it tried to go down the wrong side. She gave him a pointed look, "I don't want to think about Lady Catrina at all." Narrowing her eyes on the Sorcerer, she added, "you will wait until I've eaten!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender as he walked past her, roughing up her hair wildly as he did.

She made to knock his hands away, but he moved out of her reach before she could get close enough to touch him. When she finally finished the food on her plate, she cleared her throat and downed the last of her water. "Alright, now we can start."

Merlin smirked, "well, we saw her _real _form, the fiendish thing that it was. I also found where she's been sleeping."

"Can you describe her?"

Kagome grimaced, "repulsive."

Gaius spared her a look of exasperation. As if Merlin wasn't enough of a smart-ass, Kagome had her moments too. "No, her _physical _attributes," Gaius said firmly.

"Those were repulsive as well,"

Laughing, Merlin looked thoughtfully at the old man, "she was monstrous, grey colored and squat. She had large tusks and a bulbous body. She looked like..." he shrugged, not sure what word to use to describe what he'd seen.

"Oh really! Gaius, it was an ogre sized creature!" Kagome stood suddenly, knocking an empty tin cup over as she did, "a-an...an orc or troll or...something! Whichever one smells like rotten feces." She muttered the last part out and shivered as her memory provided her with a vague recollection of the stench.

"Interestingly enough each of those creatures are different sizes, however, I think I can draw up a visual of what it is you both saw." He nodded, "and yes, I fear that you are right. It was in fact a Troll. Strange though, Trolls are seldom seen, as they despise all other living things. Especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth. I had my suspicions when you both told me that you'd caught her indulging in rotten fruit, though I'd hoped I was wrong."

"Well, you weren't," Kagome tapped her foot in annoyance, she was the Lady Catrina's handmaid while in the castle. Why did she offer up her services!? She wasn't even a maid!

"What about Jonas?" Merlin asked.

"I couldn't tell what manner of creature he is,"

"Well, we can cross human off the list," Kagome scoffed. "We know next to nothing about Jonas, just that he has a forked tail...and he's creepy. So... why is she here if trolls don't leave their caves?"

"Trolls are greedy; Lady Catrina is like others of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power."

As if it just clicked in his head, Merlin sat up straight and sighed, "Uther's wealth and power."

"I knew it!" Kagome lit up before a sudden thought found her feeling a bit squeamish, she frowned, "...ew. Uther's been kissing a Troll."

A disconcerting look found Gaius's eyes, "...Uther must be told."

Merlin stared up at Gaius, then looked at Kagome who held a similar look of doubt. When he turned his eyes back to Gaius, he looked uncertain, "you're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend's a troll?" Even saying it out loud sounded terribly funny.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Merlin took a breath and laughed a bit under his breath, "good luck."

"Thank you, Merlin,"

Kagome watched Gaius leave, she turned her eyes to Merlin and frowned, "Uther's not going to listen to anything that Gaius has to say. Especially about the Lady Catrina. He's smitten…_with a Troll_." She seriously couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. That the beautiful Lady Catrina could be the Ugly..._Thing_...they saw in the mirror. It was just...too much for her childlike mind.

"I know, that's why I think this is so funny. I'm almost tempted to follow just so that I can watch."

She swatted him hard on the shoulder as he laughed. Sitting down, she ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to tame it once more. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to find another way; Uther will need proof if we are to convince him of such allegations. Trust me, I know this from experience." He shook his head as he recalled the chalice and the enchanted shield, bringing a finger up, he pointed it at Kagome, "one of these days, they'll surprise me and simply take my word for it." He turned and headed back to their room.

'_Doubtful,'_

**"I heard that!"**

She smiled, watching him come out with the book of magic as he placed it in front of her. "What?"

"You can get an early start on reading, see if you can find something to reveal Lady Catrina to be a troll."

"Emrys, I've read most of that book, there's nothing about conquering troll magic."

"Then," he pointed up, "start with one of those."

"What?! There's so many books up there, I don't even know what we are looking for!"

"Neither do I, but I'm sure we will know once we see it. I must get started on the tonics for Gaius while he's dealing with Uther. Read." He pushed her towards the ladder and smiled as she jerked away from him and climbed up to the higher level, she sat down and looked over the titles petulantly before pulling a book from the shelf and flipping it open. Scanning the pages loosely as Merlin went about the kitchen with herbs and spices.

**-x-x-x-**

_**[Late Afternoon]**_

Kagome glanced lazily at the page in front of her, "what does "omne trium perfectum" mean?" She didn't tear her eyes away from the page in front of her, staring down at the finely drawn trinity with a circle going through the three interconnected loops.

"Ah, it means "everything three is perfect". Why?"

"I think I found an old book of magic, the pages are falling apart and dried out to the point that they are cracking." She closed the book and turned it over, looking at the cover she frowned, "yeah, pretty sure it's a book of magic. Why does Gaius have a book on magic?!"

He didn't answer her, instead, he placed the pestle he was using down and held his hand out for the book, "let me see,"

Without a second thought, she tossed it over the railing and smirked when his eyes glowed and he levitated the book instinctively, his hand outstretched before him. She watched him catch the book and give her a look which she raised a brow at but said nothing about it otherwise. "I want to read it later, so keep it out."

She grabbed another book, something that looked to be a bestiary of sorts. "The Compendium of Magical Beasts, an Anatomical Study of the Most Elusive Beings." She opened the book and took all the pages in hand before letting them fall one after another quickly from her fingers. Her eyes taking in the pictures of each creature as she scanned for something remotely like a troll. Nothing. She put the book down on a growing pile of skimmed books and grabbed another. "Science and Cooking?" She sighed, placing the book on the pile before her and grabbing another book. Her eyes taking in the first few pages before she snorted, "what nonsense."

"What?"

"Listen, listen," she smiled, "Many a large boulder didn't arrive at its final destination by mere coincidence, but in fact were the weapons of the giant trolls that once roamed the lands. A few of them, even more spectacularly, are the bodies of trolls who were turned to stone because they were exposed to daylight. If only it were so simple." She closed the book and tossed it into the pile beside her. Smiling at the small chuckle from below. One more book, another, another more.

The door opened and Gaius walked in. "Please, don't say anything, Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say anything,"

"You were going to say, "I told you so"."

Kagome laughed, "your audience with the King didn't go so well?"

Gaius looked up towards Kagome, his eyes on the pile of books beside her before he shook his head and sat down, "Uther didn't take to it well."

"Ah, see? I told you-"

The silence had Kagome drawing her eyes from the book in her hands and glancing over the railing. Merlin biting his lip and Gaius giving him a hard stare.

"...sorry."

"I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will."

"Let's hope your right."

Kagome frowned, "yes, and in the meantime, we still have a Troll to uncover. So while Uther is reflecting, why not help us find a way to get rid of that disgusting thing."

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing to the Lady Catrina?" Gaius asked.

She glanced over the railing, "Uther shall have a noose around my neck long before he gets me to assist a Troll." She said darkly before she held a book up, "and I found something! Has a whole chapter on Trolls and Troll Magic. But I'm not too sure it'll be of much help."

"Why is that?"

"It says "none who have ever come across a Troll have outwitted their Magic. Troll Magic is one of the strongest Magics in the world, and not easily reversed." Hm, also, I think Jonas too might be a Troll."

Merlin pushed off from the table he'd been leaning against. "What do you mean?"

Kagome climbed over the stack of books and placed her boots on the outside of the ladder before she slid down without once touching a step. Pushing off before she met the floor, she walked over to Merlin, "here, it says a description of two types of trolls."

"There are records of Trolls being large, brutish, and beastly in appearance. With ugly features and large tusks. Known to have great brute like strength."

"Read further down," she looked over at the page and pointed to a passage, "there."

"A second record of the "Troll" speaks of the beings having very human-like appearances. Sometimes they would have a tail hidden in their clothes, but even that is not definite." Merlin held the book out to Gaius who took the book from him. "So, we most likely have _two _trolls."

"Yes, but only one of them is vying for the crown now. That's the one we have to worry about." She pulled on a leather Jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"...I'm going to go for a long walk. I'll be back later."

"You're like, eleven. You can't go alone!"

She smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm going to check in on our Lady and Pay Arthur a visit."

"Thought you said you weren't going to assist with her."

"Well, I'm not. I'll check in and ask if she needs anything, which she'll most likely say "no" to. Then I'll leave. I wanted to look in her room if possible."

"See if you can find anything...troll related?" Merlin looked a bit uncertain as he spoke.

"Right," she muttered as she walked towards the door.

"Hey," Merlin stopped her once more, "that's my jacket."

She smiled, opening the door and leaving before he could say anything else.

**-x-x-x-**

**Here is chapter nine, and after all my merging, I'm caught up. This would have been Chapter sixteen and seventeen, but after this chapter, I will be right back on track with Chapter "ten". Simply "ten". Now, I do hope everyone is still on board with me, and this story is still being well received. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
